Sal Conmigo
by Luisa Ringo
Summary: Esto es un trabajo traducido de . con el permiso de la autora Draggy2, es muy talentosa y fue muy amable al dejarme adaptar su trabajo al español "Joey no deja de hostigar a Seto para que salga con el . Seto quiere a Joey fuera de su vida, es la perfecta condición para hacer un contrato." [Puppyshipping]
1. Redacción del Contrato

Podía darse el lujo de no prestarle atención a los maestros, podía ignorar a los alumnos, pero Joey Wheeler era harina de otro costal, no ayudaba que ese perro de quinta se le quedara viendo fijamente -de nuevo- era la quinta vez desde que el maestro menciono un periodo de auto-estudio. La mayoría de los estudiantes se emocionan cuando tienen tiempo libre en la escuela, pero Seto no era parte de ello; solo significaba que en lugar de ignorar una voz, ahora tenía que arreglárselas para ignorar las voces de _todos_ charlando y revoloteando por el salón. Sabía la ironía dolorosa de que ese era un ambiente inadecuado para estudiar, aunque de todas formas no estaba estudiando; justo ahora tenía un montón de informes de Kaiba Corp por revisar, y la importancia de esos papeles supero el trabajo escolar.

Solo que no estaba leyendo sus informes, estaba mirando su laptop, el ruido y el movimiento del salón en realidad no eran nada para el director ejecutivo de Kaiba Corp, pero contra todas las posibilidades ese perro rastreo de la cursi pandilla de la amistad seguía mirándolo fijamente, por alguna razón no podía ignorarlo. Eso lo estaba molestando, pero más molesto estaba con ese duelista mediocre. Seto se obligo a concentrarse en leer ese informe importante, lo era si quería arrasar con las cabezas del equipo de desarrollo del sistema de duelo en motocicleta para esos incompetentes, eso hizo, pero se fastidio al darse cuenta que releyó la misma frase por tercera vez.

Seis veces, ese maldito perro lo distrajo, seis veces ese mediocre se había atrevido a mirarle fijo. Seto estaba decidido a no perder la concentración solo por que el perro lo contemplaba así, no entendía porque se molestaba, tenía mejores cosas que hacer; si pudiera terminar esos informes antes del almuerzo, terminaría las tareas pendientes de la escuela por la tarde, luego iría a Kaiba Corp para atender los pendientes, que siempre había cosas que necesitaban su atención cada vez que llegaba a la empresa.

Hoy tuvo una reunión con uno de sus equipos de desarrollo, también tenía planes para un nuevo proyecto y necesitaba tener un equipo competente listo para trabajar, sabía lo que se esperaba del proyecto, pero no de las personas, necesitaba algo que pudiera hacer que el Duelo de Monstruos se inclinara más a Kaiba Corp, y se mantuviera lo más lejos posible a Ilusiones Industriales. Ahora que lo pensaba, Pegasus J. Crawford había sido contratado para entregar su arte nuevamente licenciado de la tarjeta al equipo holográfico de Kaiba Corp para una liberación próxima, el lanzamiento de las cartas del Arsenal Oculto se acercaba rápidamente y Seto aún no había recibido ningún aviso de confirmación. Pegasus podría saber algo, tendría que investigarlo después.

Pero aparte de los negocios, el objetivo principal de Seto era llegar a casa para pasar tiempo de calidad con su querido hermano menor Mokuba, luego quedarse con él hasta las nueve. Dos horas, eso era todo el tiempo que Seto podía disponer para ver a su hermano a diario, intentó más pero era difícil. Sin embargo era suficiente para una cena tarde juntos, tiempo para hablar y tratar con cualquier tema Mokuba podría estar enfrentando. A veces Seto ayudaba a Mokie con su trabajo en la escuela, otros días jugaban juntos, pero Seto pasaba tanto tiempo sentando que su hermano a menudo insistía en hacer vueltas en la piscina o hacer oscilaciones en las jaulas de bateo. Luego se retiraban a sus habitaciones, Mokuba para terminar su tarea, jugar videojuegos o leer, y Seto para que pudiera pasar el resto de la noche trabajando desde su casa. En una buena noche estaba en la cama a medianoche, y una mala noche tal vez la mitad después de las dos. A pesar de todo, estaba de nuevo a las seis para poder ducharse y desayunar con su hermano en el comedor antes de irse a la escuela.

Esto significaba que si Seto quería llegar a casa a tiempo para ver a Mokuba tendría que sacar el trabajo de la escuela rápido, para ello tenía que estar preparado para la reunión de trabajo programada para después de clases y para hacerlo que tenía que leer el maldito informe pero el maldito perro...

Seto miró hacia arriba y Joey rápidamente apartó la mirada, como había hecho las otras cuatro veces que sus ojos se habían encontrado hoy. Seto echó un vistazo a su informe y notó que sólo estaba en la página 87, que no estaba tan lejos como le hubiera gustado, dejó de mirar la pantalla y miró la parte de atrás de la cabeza del pulgoso can. Era ridículo que el fingiera ser estudioso ahora, aún más considerando el resto de la conducta de la clase.

Un sobrecito que tenia un olor a perfume barato y obscenamente colorido se dejó caer sobre su escritorio por un par de chicas risueñas en su camino hacia el otro lado del aula. Seto suspiró, cogió el sobre y lo rasgó por la mitad, rompiendo un esbozo fantasioso de corazón, luego arrugó las dos piezas y las arrojó a la basura. No había escogido la preparatoria de Domino por la calidad estudiantil de la escuela, y menos aún como opciones de citas.

Más bien, la escuela sólo había sido la más conveniente, quedaba cerca de la ruta de Kaiba Corp a casa. Necesitaba completar oficialmente un título de bachillerato (no importaba dónde), porque no podía permitirse no tener por lo menos hasta la educación de preparatoria, que era la base requerida para todos los empleados de Kaiba Corp. Habiendo sido brutalmente educado en casa por su padre adoptivo Gozaburo, y previamente había estado inscrito en el sistema escolar público cuando era niño, Seto no veía ninguna razón para asistir a una prestigiosa institución con todas sus mentiras burocráticas y excéntricos ineptos. Ademas Seto no tenía ningún interés en la educación universitaria: su trabajo al graduarse ya estaba asegurado, de hecho, ya lo tenía.

El director de la Preparatoria Domino había estado emocionado cuando Seto los contactó para asistir. Había dado su palabra de que mantendría las calificaciones en el rango del 90%, aumentando el récord académico de la escuela, negocio entregar todas las tareas una vez a la semana en lugar de diariamente en clase y que estuviera exento de realizar tareas cooperativas (Interferirían con su horario de trabajo), y de las clases de medio día por la mañana el sábado. La escuela acepto con la sola condición de que no faltara a clases y obviamente que contribuyera con una pequeña donación anual. Eran detalles pequeños, o al menos para los estándares de Seto, pero al traer dinero, los maestros estaban intimidados a respetarlo como un individuo fuera de la posición regular del estudiante. Se entendió que su participación en la escuela sólo se extendía a completar las tareas escolares, escribir exámenes y estar presente nada más, era solamente un simple contrato.

Su hermano había señalado que podía explotar su tiempo en la Preparatoria Domino para observar a su clientela, por sus intereses de juego, y hablar con ellos o escuchar en sus conversaciones con sus amigos sobre la tecnología de Kaiba Corp, sin embargo tal reunión de información de bajo nivel difícilmente sería un uso beneficioso de su tiempo; Su compañía ya realizó grupos de enfoque regulares para determinar la opinión del público y de la clientela. En resumen, Seto no tenía ninguna razón para mezclarse.

Pero le daría crédito donde era debido; había un estudiante interesante en la Preparatoria Domino y ese era Yugi Mutou, a quien Seto había descubierto antes de que el duelista se convirtiera en el Rey de los Juegos. Era sorprendente lo cerca que estuvo de ganarle en el Duelo de Monstruos, el formidable oponente que Seto sabía que era. Desafortunadamente, jugar juegos fue la única vez que Yugi mostró algo interesante para el en cualquier forma, haciendo que solo le importara Yugi Mutou cuando tuviera cartas en sus manos.

Luego estaba el séquito de Yugi, un montón molesto y cursi, tal vez incluso peor que las chicas de esta escuela, pero por supuesto Seto sesgada su opinión, ya que a diferencia de las chicas, la alegre pandilla de Yugi no podía aceptar el rechazo. El perro de quinta, por ejemplo, nunca pareció dejar a Seto solo; ya sea desafiando a Seto a duelos condenados, peleando con él en el pasillo o haciendo algo tan inocuo como mirarlo constantemente en clase.

Incluso cuando Seto era un lector rápido, sólo había llegado a la mitad de la página 88 cuando, de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que el perro lo miraba. Lo más molesto era que un asunto tan pequeño pudiera realmente resultar una distracción.

-"¿¡Qué!?".-Dijo externado su fastidio deliberadamente sorprendiendo al perro mientras hablaba con él, observando fijamente su pantalla de computadora portátil ilegible, y luego alzando la mirada directamente al sorprendido de Joey.

El apodo de perro era apto, su coeficiente intelectual estaba al mismo nivel, pero también lo era su lealtad y su afán de complacer a la gente que le importaba. Seto no sabía nada de esto; Él tendía a inspirar a ese fracaso para levantar sus patas y ladrar sus amenazas insignificantes.

Joey entró en pánico e hizo una rápida mirada alrededor para ver si podría haber estado hablando con alguien más como lo haría nada respondió y se movió con las manos, mientras evitaba la mirada de Seto una vez más.

Ahora eso era un comportamiento peculiar, había esperado que dijera algo estúpido y conflictivo; de hecho, estaba preparado para pelear con el perro durante unos minutos sólo para que dejara de mirarlo pero para su sorpresa se topo con un cachorro manso, eso era algo nuevo.

-No tengo todo el día, perro de quinta, di lo que tengas que decir.- Para ilustrar su punto, se permitió mostrar su irritación golpeando el escritorio, sería imposible fingir que él no tenía la atención de Seto.

-No, eh ... sabes qué, no es nada, no importa.-Dijo Joey

Seto presiono mas fuerte, parece que tenía algo en esa mente minúscula, el extraño comportamiento de un cachorro manso se presento de nuevo, ya que evitó la mirada de Seto mirando fijamente la pizarra.

-Oh, te has dado cuenta, ¿eh ?, sólo dame un minuto.-Dijo Joey

-Perro, ¿me veo como una persona con un minuto de sobra? Dilo de una vez o deja de mirarme.-Ordenó Seto, más que molesto.-Dijo Seto

Eso lo hizo; Joey hizo contacto visual nuevamente y tan pronto como hizo algo en sus ojos, fue la familiar chispa de determinación que usaba como armadura. El perro no era nada previsible y era feroz cuando se sentía apoyado en un rincón (o, en realidad, cuando Seto le ordenaba hacer cualquier cosa).

Bien, le pediría algo ridículo como un duelo o que se uniera a su grupo de amigos para almorzar; cuanto antes lo pidiera, cuanto más pronto soltara lo que tenía, más pronto podría ponerlo en su lugar, y cuanto antes el pudiera indignarse de que Seto lo hubiera rechazado nuevamente, el podría volver a leer su informe.

-Sal conmigo.-Dijo Joey

El cerebro de Seto se detuvo, todo se detuvo, le tomó un segundo entero comprender lo que había dicho el perro, para darse cuenta de que Joey ya no se dejaba caer sobre su escritorio y lo miraba fijamente, pero estaba de pie frente a Seto (¿cuándo ocurrió eso?). El ruido del aula sonó en sus oídos y Seto estaba seguro de que no oyó correctamente al perro.

-¿Qué dijiste?.-Dijo Seto

-Me escuchaste, sal conmigo.-Las palabras se plasmaban como un desafío, pero suaves y serias, no de una manera que Seto había escuchado antes. Joey no estaba rompiendo el contacto visual ahora, y no era tímido. A Seto no le gustaba que estuviera por encima de él. esto tenía que ser solo una broma; tenia que ser eso, una de muy mal gusto, no, y aunque no fuera una broma, la respuesta de Seto sería la misma.

-No.-Respondió Seto

-Escucha Seto.-Dijo Joey, entrecerró los ojos y se puso de pie, empujando su escritorio con demasiada rapidez, que tartamudeó horriblemente.

-¿Quién dijo que podrías decir mi nombre?.-Siseó, tratando de no llamar la atención.

-Kaiba, bien, solo, solo ... sal conmigo, ¿sí?.-Parecía esperanzado y nervioso e incluso se mordía el labio.

-¿Eres un idiota?.-Preguntó Seto con toda seriedad. Joey parpadeó. ¿Por qué Seto se molestó en preguntar cuándo sabía la respuesta?

-Ya lo he dicho, pero si necesitas que lo repita, lo haré.-Insistió Joey

-No.-Dijo Seto

Una mirada rápida alrededor y Seto notó que algunos de sus compañeros de clase se habían interesado en su conversación, sobre todo las risueñas muchachas de antes. No era que el chico estuviera prestando atención a la clase, él seguía mirando fijamente a Seto como si él fuera el único allí.

-¿Podrías simplemente ... pensarlo un poco? ¿Volver a verme en un día o dos?.-Dijo Joey

-Increíble, no necesito un día o dos, tienes mi respuesta.-Dijo Seto

-Bien, entonces al menos ¡Piensa en ello ahora antes de rechazarme!.-Joey estaba tan agitado como sentía Seto.

-No lo necesito, es un ¡No!.-Seto repitió, por tercera vez.

¡Solo piénsalo por un momento!.-Respondió un Joey que comenzaba a irritarse, Seto se burló de eso.

-Tomo decisiones más importantes, en menos tiempo que eso.-Nuevamente respondió en un tono burlón

-Eres imposible.-Resoplo Joey-Bien, ya que tienes todo pensado, dime por qué no

Seto miró a la clase; parecía que al menos la mitad de ellos estaban ahora escuchando esta ridícula conversación, no había manera de que el patético intento de Joey de pedirle que saliera con el no estuviera en toda la escuela por la tarde. Era culpa de Seto, en realidad, no debería haber tomado la confesión del perro al valor nominal, pero nuevamente no tuvo muchas oportunidades de reaccionar ante la auténtica conmoción en la vida.

-¿Bien?.-Joey insistió.Había demasiadas razones, y dar a cualquiera alargaría la discusión y alimentaría a los vendedores de chismes.

-Eres un desperdicio de mi tiempo, tengo trabajo que hacer.-Seto recogió la laptop para ponerla en su maleta y salió por la puerta, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido como para perderse el momento justo cuando la clase se transformaba en un alboroto, específicamente por las chicas. Seto fue directamente a la biblioteca. Era tranquilo allí y la gente sabía que ese lugar lo usaba para el mismo.

Si tenía suerte podría terminar de leer el informe, sacar su trabajo de la escuela ahí mismo, cuidar los negocios próximos de Kaiba Corp y llegar a casa a tiempo para cenar con su hermano. Planeó sorprender a su hermano con un raro día libre de trabajo este fin de semana. No tenía tiempo para pensar en el perro, menos en que le hizo pasar por esa ridícula broma, el perro para nada hablaba en serio. Tenía que preocuparse por su propia vida, y el mestizo no se incluiría entre sus preocupaciones.

Era el viernes por la mañana, al igual que sus compañeros, Seto esperaba los sábados, aunque sus compañeros de clase querían tiempo para estudiar o socializar, Seto sólo quería un día completo de trabajo. Para los estudiantes de la preparatoria de Domino, los sábados significaban media jornada en la que Seto no tenía que participar, en lugar de eso pasaba el día en su oficina o viajaba por la ciudad en cualquier negocio que considerara relevante. A veces, revisaba sus laboratorios, otras veces visitaba su parque temático, o probaba la tecnología que su compañía estaba desarrollando.

Pero la mañana de ese sábado era un día de descanso obligatorio, requerido por la ley de Domino que como a sus empleados, utilizaban al menos la cantidad mínima de días de vacaciones. Había asumido que pasaría el día libre con su hermano, pero sorprendentemente Mokuba tuvo un viaje escolar este fin de semana (que Seto aparentemente había firmado hace semanas), así que planeó trabajar desde casa. Fue un comienzo decepcionante para el fin de semana, pero no debería haber asumido que Mokuba estaría siempre disponible a su conveniencia.

Cuando Roland se acercó a la preparatoria de Domino Seto cerró su laptop e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que Joey, el chico que no podía llegar a tiempo a la escuela aún si se encontraba en exámenes estaba apoyado contra la puerta de la escuela. Apostaría su cuenta bancaria a que el chico quería continuar la falsa confesión de ayer. Seto había sido firme, y francamente no había nada que ganar al humorizar al perro. Demonios, se había entretenido con la idea hasta que se volvió indignarte.

Una de las muchas cosas que Seto era adepto era ignorar a la gente, eso incluía socios de negocios, chicas de secundaria, Joey Wheleer, o el resto del mundo. Tomo su maletín y el teléfono, con paso firme salió de su coche y no miró al perro. En su lugar, caminó directamente por las puertas de la escuela. "¡Hola Kaiba!" El perro chirrió, siguiendo a Seto descaradamente dejando pasar el hecho de que lo ignoraba, o no quería darse cuenta.

-Es buen día hoy, ¿eh?.-Preguntó Joey.- ¿Trajiste un almuerzo? No te veo en la cafetería comiendo.-Dijo Joey siguiendo el ritmo de Seto cuando no respondió.

-Escuché habrá examen hoy, pero probablemente no necesitas estudiar, bueno, yo tampoco estudié, pero eso no es nada nuevo, ¡Kaiba!.-Joey tiró del brazo de Seto, deteniéndolo con eficacia.

-¡Me desperté temprano para poder hablarte!.-Como un cachorro, hambriento de atención, Seto pensó, luego Joey se puso frente a el y ladró.-¡Lo menos que puedes hacer es escuchar!.

-Estoy escuchando: si quieres que responda entonces es mejor que digas algo inteligente perro.-Joey gruñó ante eso.

-Tal vez lo haría, si dejaras que la conversación sea posible.-Le respondió fastidiado

-Hn.-Dijo Seto, no teniendo tal intención, y siguió caminando. El perro se lanzó hacia adelante y bloqueó la puerta de la escuela con su cuerpo en un movimiento exagerado.

-Bueno, entonces escúchame, ayer, yo quiero decirte...

-Si me estás pidiendo que salga contigo, no importa lo que digas, mi respuesta seguirá siendo no.-Seto afirmó. Joey frunció el ceño y sus ojos chispearon con indignación.

-¡Maldita sea Kaiba, no puedes solo ser humano y hablar conmigo antes de ser un bastardo engreído!.

\- Si no soy humano, ¿En que te convierte a ti eso?.-Entonces empujó al perro fuera de su camino, con cuidado de no ser amable con él.

\- No, no quise decir, quiero decir ... Kaiba, ¿a dónde vas? ¡Sólo escúchame!

Seto ya había dicho que no, así que la discusión había terminado. El perro pulgoso necesitaba seguir adelante y encontrar a alguien más. No tenía sentido someterse a las artimañas del perro, ni perder su tiempo en algo que no tenía ninguna probabilidad de suceder.

Seto usualmente disfrutaba de un almuerzo tranquilo en la habitación _203:La sala de geografía_. Ese lugar como era de esperar, no atrajo a los estudiantes, las cosas más emocionantes de ahí eran globos, mapas, herramientas multimedida, y la Preparatoria Domino no patrocinó un club de geografía. Estaba tranquilo y ese lugar se había convertido en refugio de Seto durante el almuerzo; Como siempre necesitaba trabajar, no entretenerse con bromas inútiles de compañeros de estudio que (con toda probabilidad) terminan trabajando para él en Kaiba Corp o como empleados de la tienda en otro lugar. Socializar realmente no tenía ningún mérito hacia las metas de Seto.

La única vez que había interrumpido los almuerzos fue cuando las chicas decidieron entrometerse con sus confesiones. Para ser contundente, si Seto estaba interesado en una chica en Domino, él le pedía que saliera, que estas chicas pensaron que todo lo que necesitaba era saber de sus afectos para enamorarse de ellas sólo demostró lo poco que sabían de él. Fue insultante. Actuaron como si estuviera feliz de que cualquiera se enamorara de él, y superficialmente.

Pero como las confesiones eran lo único que atraía a otros estudiantes a la habitación 203 durante el almuerzo, Seto se dirigió a la azotea del este, a menudo fue descuidada. Era triste, pero preferiría evitar a el perro en lugar de perder más tiempo tratando con él. Además de eso, sólo hablar con el en la mañana lo había puesto en el borde, y odiaba cuando sus emociones afectaban su trabajo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que solucionara los problemas de gestión que se habían propagado a través de las filas corporativas a su nivel: lo que significaba que ahora tenían que ser abordados por el, lo que significaba que su personal era tan incompetente que no podía Incluso gestionar con éxito entre sí. Parecía que todo sería frustrarte hoy.

La reunión de ayer había sido la primera para el equipo de investigación y consistía en empleados nuevos de Kaiba Corp que o bien escribieron el informe y, por tanto, sabían algo de lo que había en él o que no habían leído el informe en absoluto. Pero Kaiba nunca perdió su tiempo viniendo a las reuniones de información y los equipos necesitaban aprender a preparar su tiempo, no esperan que él los pase por la totalidad del proyecto. Esto no era infrecuente para una primera reunión, especialmente cuando varios departamentos estaban presentes, así que tuvo que perder su tiempo señalando y interrogando a los miembros de su equipo hasta que estuvieran todos en la misma página con lo que los demás estaban haciendo y se esperaban que hacer.

A menudo se complacía en humillar a su personal de esta manera, pero después de tratar con Joey ayer Seto no había estado en el estado de ánimo para tratar con más idiotas. En lugar de una reunión sobre la introducción de nuevas ideas para el desarrollo del sistema de duelo de equitación, tuvo que perder tiempo asegurando que su personal estaba al día en el proyecto. Por lo tanto, la reunión dio lugar a un montón de balbuceo, rubor, ojos bajados, y los intentos de ser invisible.

Seto no sufrió al ver a los tontos, por lo que fue despiadado, esperó a que su personal terminara sus excusas y luego explicó cómo habían malinterpretado la tecnología, la investigación, sus papeles o simplemente lo idiota que era para ellos abrir la boca en absoluto. En contraste, él recompensaba a aquellos que podían responder correctamente con un breve movimiento de cabeza y moviéndose, ahorrándoles su escrutinio. Nadie se atrevería a venir a otra reunión desinformada de nuevo, y si lo hicieran los despediría.

Así que fue con gran molestia cuando, a mitad de su almuerzo en la escuela, la sombra de Joey bloqueó el sol de su laptop. Era culpa del perro que Seto estuviera trabajando en la luz natural para comenzar, en el maldito calor de la hora del mediodía, y la mirada de la pantalla había añadido una pequeña cantidad de constante agravación con el bono de un dolor de cabeza pequeño pero de construcción.

Oye Kaiba, normalmente no comes aquí.-Joey saludó, como si hablar entre sí fuera normal.

Seto no miró hacia arriba, quería que el perro desapareciera.

-¿Entonces, qué dices sobre eso? He pensado ayer sobre lo que salió mal.-Joey se rascó el zapato.-Tal vez no te gustó que estábamos en el aula, pero bueno, ahora estamos solos aquí con entusiasmo y un poco de rubor, -Momento perfecto para una confesión, ¿no crees?.-

Preferiría que lo hicieras y dejaras de preguntar.-Seto dejó escapar un suspiro.

Ah...- Le sonrió, un poco inseguro, pero aún así se acercó y se sentó junto a Seto. -Veras he estado tratando de averiguar si alguien te gusta, o si sales o no con alguien, o si es que soy tu tipo. Ayúdame aquí.-Dijo Joey

Me irritas.-Dijo Seto

¿Qué significa eso? -El perro inclinó la cabeza.

Significa que me molesta-Respondió nuevamente Kaiba

Sí, lo entiendo-La sonrisa de Joey se ensanchó como si Seto lo hubiera felicitado.- Tú también me molestas dijo afectuosa mente, luego se echó hacia atrás y se acostó con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos cruzados.-Pero todavía quiero salir contigo.

Por favor, una mosca tendría más convicción que tú.-Dijo con saña el ojiazul

Joey miró al cielo y no respondió. Seto miró su computadora portátil. Tal vez si el perro estaba tranquilo, él podría ... Ya sabes, la mejor parte de comer en el tejado es el cielo.

¿Alguna vez tomas tiempo para disfrutarlo?-Joey parecía relajado y cómodo. Esta sería la primera vez que Seto hubiera visto así cuando sólo eran ellos. En realidad, nunca fue "sólo ellos". ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.-Seto metió su laptop en el maletín y se levantó.-Esta conversación ha terminado, así que no me"lo vuelvas a pedir ".

Hey,¿Estar a mi alrededor es tan terrible? .-Joey se levantó con él.

No tengo tiempo que perder con alguien tan inútil como tú.- Hizo una pausa, como para pensarlo, pero no tuvo que hacerlo. Miró la basura que quedaba de su almuerzo.-Tira eso cuando vayas".

A veces interactuar con el perro era divertido, otras veces agotador. Hoy cae en la última categoría. No tomaban muchas clases juntas, pero vería a Joey nuevamente en Educación Física. Educación Física no se trataba sólo de tener un cuerpo capaz, la clase centrada tanto en la enseñanza y el ejercicio. La ideología de Pehr Ling, por ejemplo, utilizó la ciencia y la fisiología para demostrar los efectos positivos del ejercicio no sólo en el cuerpo, sino también en la mente. Esta conectividad fue la razón por la cual muchas oficinas animaron sesiones de entrenamiento con sus empleados en los techos de los edificios, para aumentar la productividad.

Aunque Seto entendía que la condición física era importante, todavía odiaba tener que participar con la clase en los aspectos prácticos de la educación física; De ahí su negativa a participar en actividades grupales como el béisbol. Su participación fue innecesaria ya que los estudiantes no estaban siendo calificados. Sin embargo, las evaluaciones individuales, como la pista, eran todavía obligatorias para la declaración de Seto de lograr el 90% en todas las clases. Y hoy fue un día de pista.

Aunque con un poco de suerte era posible que lograra disuadir al rubio de intentarlo de nuevo. En el peor de los casos, el perro se acercaría a él y haría un espectáculo de sí mismo durante la clase. Seto podría tener que darle un puñetazo sólo para callarlo, o tal vez podría "accidentalmente" darle un codazo mientras corrían. No era una estrategia ideal, no habían llegado a los golpes en semanas. ¡Ah! Tal vez porque ¿El perro había estado trabajando sobre una confesión?

¡Hola Kaiba!.-Una pequeña voz sonó mientras Seto hacía la rutina extendiéndose sobre la hierba, tan lejos de sus compañeros como podía.

Yugi, ¿has accedido finalmente a tener un duelo conmigo?.-Aunque el tiempo de Seto era escaso, él siempre hacía tiempo para tener un duelo con Yugi Motou .

No, sabes que estoy ocupado en la tienda de juegos después de la escuela.-Yugi ni siquiera fingía hacer sus ejercicios, lo que significaba que sería una breve conversación. Seto terminó de estirar su pierna y se detuvo para mirar al Campeón de los Monstruos del Duelo.

Por supuesto que no, y sabes que es lo único de lo que quiero hablarte.-Continuo Yugi

Sí ... dicen, Kaiba, tal vez podríamos pasar el rato alguna vez, conocer mejor. Juego contra mis amigos con más frecuencia que en torneos".

No estoy interesado.-Dijo, apartando su cuerpo del Campeón del Duelo mientras continuaba sus estiramientos. Sólo jugó para ganar, y no disfrutaría de un partido si Yugi no hacía lo mismo. O peor aún, si Motou esperaba que jugara con su grupo entero pulido de perdedores duelistas, en el nombre de diversión, No era atractivo, el perro no valía la pena su tiempo, pero al menos podía ganar contra duelistas en su propio nivel (pero con suerte, no habilidad). Era la noción que a Seto se le podía pedir que jugara (o peor, instruir) a Tea a duelo que molestara a Seto. Ella sólo se había interesado en el juego porque Yugi lo disfrutaba, y Seto no quería participar en lo que su relación era.

Bueno, ya sabes, estoy aquí si quieres un amigo.-Yugi dijo, todavía esperanzado, pero había algo débil en Yugi cuando no estaba en duelo, no sólo un reflejo de su pequeña estatura (que no le hacía ningún favor), sino en la forma en que se sostenía y en las cosas que eligió valorar . Estaba mirando a Seto con el aliento, como si Seto estuviera a punto de tener una epifanía y unirse a su equipo de inútiles. Y sin embargo, había pocas personas en el planeta que Seto respetaba más que Yugi. Por supuesto que eso cambiaría si Seto tuviera la oportunidad de vencerlo.

Estoy realmente emocionado, pero eso no es necesario. Verdaderamente, Kaiba no podía expresar lo innecesario que era. No tenía tiempo para "amigos", y la noción de "pasar el rato" con la gente parecía una ridícula pérdida de tiempo, sobre todo cuando apenas tenía tiempo suficiente para pasar con su hermano. Lo único que tenían en común era Duel Monsters y Yugi se había negado hasta ahora a jugar con él a menos que hubiera un torneo oficial o circunstancias terribles. O vagas sugerencias de que si fueran amigos quizás podrían jugar un partido amistoso. Seto no estaba interesado.

Aunque Yugi no lo veía, era poco probable que fueran amigos. Seto respetaba, si era necesario, se unía a Yugi (francamente, no se uniría a nadie más). Pero eso no era lo mismo que la amistad. Seto reconoció que era un rival digno del Duel Master para la estrategia era uno de los mejores; Pero su humilde personalidad impidió que ese rasgo la capacidad de crecer en el mundo real.

¿Que ocurre?.- preguntó Seto, porque Yugi no se había ido.

Es sobre, Jou. Los ojos de Seto chocaron automáticamente al rubio. Estaba haciendo ruido contra la alfombra de bóveda, ni siquiera fingiendo hacer los tramos más sueltos.

Sí, ya veo, últimamente me ha estado dando vueltas, de verdad deberías tener una correa para él.-Seto volvió a mirar a Yugi, quien hizo una cara de desaprobación ante eso.

Ojalá dejaras de molestarlo todo el tiempo, es un chico muy bueno, pienso que si los dos se dieran la oportunidad, también podrías verlo, creo que deberías considerar salir con él-

No me gusta ser el tema de los chismes de tu grupo.-Seto entrecerró los ojos.

¡No!-Yugi agitó sus brazos en negación.-No es nada de eso, solo estaba preocupado porque la energía de Jou es inusualmente baja. Ya sabes, es por ahí que él te pidió que salieran y él se está volviendo loco.

No es de extrañar.-Dijo Seto.

Bueno, así que pensaba, aunque dijeras que no, sería mejor darle una respuesta definitiva a Jou.

¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo ?, he dicho que no hay incontables veces ahora, es el perro que es demasiado estúpido para entenderlo.-Seto no lo podía creer. Yugi miró a Joey.

Oh.-Cuando volvió a mirar a Kaiba parecía más resuelto.-Es que dijo que no le habías dado una respuesta adecuada, ¿por qué no?

Creí que habías dicho que no habías hablado de mí.-Seto entrecerró los ojos.

Bueno, no con el grupo, oí los rumores y le pregunté a Jou, y se negó a decirme otra cosa que no le diste una respuesta adecuada.

Bueno, yo pensé que había quedado claro.-Dijo Seto, en ese momento Yugi se quedó en silencio y pensó que la discusión había terminado.

Jou es leal, siempre está ahí para ti, si lo necesitas, ya sabes, él es estupendo, estoy seguro de que él es muy bueno, Sería un gran novio.-Dijo determinado Yugi

Sí, para otra persona, quizá una niña. .-Seto ya había superado el punto en el que la conversación era un beneficio para él.

Kaiba...-Yugi pretendía continuar, hasta que el presidente de Kaiba Corp lo interrumpió.

Mira, no sé a qué están jugando, el perro nunca ha dicho algo bueno acerca de mí, Dios sabe que como duelista es patético, así que no hay razón para que yo le crea, y mucho menos ser parte de una broma sobre los "sentimientos" de un perro callejero.-Dijo confrontando a su rival severamente

Kaiba.- Yugi tenía esa chispa determinada en su ojo, el optimista que implicaba un discurso que se acercaba que se suponía que era tan impresionante Seto cambiaría su mente acerca de una diferencia fundamental entre ellos.

Yugi, escúchame, mi respuesta es simplemente no.-Dijo Seto esperando que lo tomara como un punto final a ese drama ridículo.

Yugi parecía tener un debate privado en su cabeza, su expresión cambió, luego cambió de nuevo, y luego una vez más. Honestamente era un poco desconcertante, pero el era un genio estratégico que significaba que le daban un par de irregularidades.

Pero sigo pensando que deberías darle una oportunidad a Jou, que sólo has salido de tu camino para encerrarlo.

Por una buena razón.-Murmuró Seto entre dientes.

Yugi frunció el ceño, claramente no le agradó la respuesta de Seto. Miró a Joey y Seto también, el perro seguía sentado deprimido por las alfombras al aire libre. Pero la respuesta era clara, o al menos era para Seto: Yugi puede alegrar a su amigo y pueden seguir adelante a través de los obstáculos de la vida juntos. Era su problema, o el problema de Joey. Tendrían que dejar a Seto fuera de él.

Nunca he visto a Jou tan enojado, no le habrías dicho algo terrible, ¿verdad Kaiba?

Y ahora estaba tratando de culparlo. No funcionaría.

Sólo la verdad.-Seto respondió.

Kaiba ...-Yugi parecía pensativo-No se puede ayudar si no respondes adecuadamente a los sentimientos de Jou o que no quieres darle una oportunidad, pero debes dejarlo en claro de manera apropiada si alguna vez quieres un Duelo de nuevo

¿Es eso una amenaza?.-Seto no lo podía creer.

Sólo te estoy pidiendo que seas considerado de sus sentimientos, tu sabes que no me gusta ver a mis amigos heridos y que realmente esto podría hacerle daño, y algunas veces tu eres un poco duro ¿No puedes considerar que tomó mucho valor para invitarte a salir? y estoy seguro de que él ha dado todo esto a su no es algo que quieres, entonces, por favor, rechazalo de una manera para que pueda seguir adelante.-Yugi apretó los puños.

No es mi trabajo cuidar de los sentimientos del perro, él puede resolverlo por sí tono de Seto era absoluto, pero Yugi parecía dispuesto a discutir.-No puedo creer que ninguno de los dos pueda aceptar una respuesta negativa. Si yo fuera una niña esto sería considerado un acoso.

Bueno, no lo hagas, olvida darle una explicación y deja que pierda el camino correcto, pero te advierto que no volveré a tener un duelo contigo hasta que Jou se haya mudado, así que no hagas esto peor para él ¡De lo que ya es!.- Hizo una se alejó para hacer sus tramos con Tristan.

Seto se volvió hacia el perro; Todavía estaba metido por la alfombra, parecía triste y patético. Bueno, que se mudaría. Cuanto antes se superara su enamoramiento, o lo que fuera, cuanto antes la vida de Seto pudiera volver a la normalidad.

Además, era ridículo que Yugi sugiriera que era de alguna manera la responsabilidad de Seto animar al perro; Era el perro haciendo las cosas difíciles para Seto.

Como siempre fue un cambio rápido para las emociones de Joey. Había estado callado y loco ayer, pero regresó a su alegre estado de ánimo esta. Apenas el último período el arrastró sus pies pero ahora él estaba de nuevo a darle menos que miradas furtivas 9/14 sutiles; Los que Seto tuvo dificultades para ignorar. Honestamente, el perro acababa de terminar donde lo habían dejado ayer, antes de que hubiera lanzado todo lo que tuviera cerca de querer salir. Aunque ahora Seto sabía la razón de las miradas, él simplemente no lo creía que eso fuera algo de amor a primera vista. Tenía que haber más, y Seto no quería averiguarlo.

La clase en sí fue sin incidentes, y Seto logró responder a una serie de correos electrónicos y elaborar una torcedura de programación para un proyecto de haloproyección KaibaLand, y estaba listo para abordar los problemas Kaiba Corp traería cuando llegó a la oficina menos de una hora desde ahora. Sin embargo, Joey seguía mirándolo, otra vez, y todavía le distraía; No menos porque era obvio que estaba trabajando su nervio para hacer algo. Seto preferiría que el perro volviera a ser silencioso. Era la relación más fácil que Seto pensaba que podría tener.

Por supuesto, había la amenaza de Yugi a considerar o no considerar. Seto nunca había sido simpatizante de los sentimientos de aquellos que le habían confesado antes, y eran niñas. Seguro que terminaron llorando, pero eso estaba en ellos. Lo superaron. El perro también.

¡Kaiba!.-Joey estaba en su escritorio cuando terminó la clase.-Sé que no quieres hablar, pero realmente necesito hablar contigo.

¿Qué parte del 'no' no entiendes? No hay nada de que hablar.-Dijo Seto, exasperado ahora.

Sí, está bien, lo tengo, lo has dicho y te escuche, solo quiero saber... ¿por qué no?

Te lo dije, porque me molesta.-Seto respondió, aunque con ligereza.

Kaiba, por favor.- La tranquila desesperación en la voz del perro era agradable. Cuando Seto no dio una respuesta inmediata, el palmeó las manos y se inclinó ligeramente con los ojos entrecerrados para cantar.-Por favor, por favor, por favor

Esto era definitivamente algo nuevo.

Seto echó un vistazo a la clase que salía y se alegró de saber que algunos compañeros habían visto a Joey comportarse tan subordinado. Y entonces Seto captó el ojo de Yugi y el Campeón del Monstruo del Duelo le dio un gesto impaciente con la mano, como, 'No lo estropees.'

Seto volvió a mirar al perro; Él estaba exactamente como Seto lo había dejado, medio inclinado, y aún susurrando pequeños placeres. Seto puso los ojos en blanco.

Bueno, puedes hablar conmigo en el camino hacia mi coche, pero eso es todo, ¿entiendes?

Bien, vamos a hacer eso. -La sonrisa de respuesta de Joey era agravante.

Seto dio un rápido paso que lo dejó detrás de él a toda prisa. Joey estaba teniendo dificultades para mantenerse, mejor aún, los pasillos estaban llenos de gente y Seto podía decirle al perro que no podía quedarse a su lado con toda la gente que pasaba. No pasó mucho tiempo para navegar por los pasillos y salir del edificio.

Espera, Kaiba, realmente no podemos hablar así.

Yo puedo ... En cuanto a ti, el tiempo pasa ... Mira, puedo ver mi coche.

Sí, pero pensé que estaríamos caminando no corriendo. -El perro salió unos pasos adelante.

Mis reglas, mi ritmo. Y como lo perdiste, era yo quien te daba la oportunidad de decir lo que me has estado acosando.-Estaban ya casi al otro lado del césped y el coche de Seto esperaba junto al bordillo.

Si te he acosado es porque no has sido más que un patán.-Dijo Joey con dificultad

Se acabó el tiempo.-Seto se adelantó para abrir la puerta del coche, pero Joey le dio una palmada y se detuvo entre él y el coche.

No te estoy acosando, pero lo haré si no te detienes y hablas conmigo, sólo quiero que seas honesto porque, maldita sea Kaiba, siempre me has dicho exactamente lo que has pensado ¡Así que ... ¡sólo dilo!.-Joey sentía la desesperación invadirlo

¿Cómo quieres que crea que tienes sentimientos por mí? ¡No te creo nada así que vete a la mierda!.-Seto apartó a Joey de su camino. Joey empujó a Seto hacia atrás, bloqueando la puerta del coche una vez más.

Ambos alcanzaron el cuello de la chaqueta y tiraron de la otra hacia adelante al mismo tiempo, las cabezas golpeadas resultantes fueron un choque que ni uno ni otro esperaba.

¡Vete al carajo Kaiba!.-Dijo Joey sin dejar que lo intimidara

¡Ya basta perro!.-Joey intentó agarrar a Seto de nuevo, pero Seto apartó su mano y sonrió. Había perdido esto.

¿Por qué crees que estaría haciendo esto?.-Joey ladró, todavía sin moverse de la puerta que estaba vigilando.

Quién sabe lo que pasa dentro del cerebro de un perro, pero mantén tus planes a medias para ti, porque a diferencia de ti, no me importa.

Espera, espera, ¿crees que estoy tramando algo?.-Eso detuvo al perro al instante, miró a Seto a través de sus incontrolables flequillos.-¿Qué ganaría haciendo el ridículo fuera de la escuela y diciendo mis sentimientos sobre ti?

Seto no se molestó en responder. Ya había explicado que el perro no tenía pensamientos coherentes.

¿Así que no me crees?.-Joey insistió.

No tomas nada en serio, ¿por qué ahora sería diferente?

Espera , ¿es porque no me quieres, o que no crees que lo digo en serio cuando digo que me gustas?" Joey se mordió el labio.- Pero, en serio me gustas, Kaiba.

Nunca en su vida había pensado que el diría eso y tomó un segundo para que la cabeza de Seto cubriera el hecho de que acababa de suceder. Pero no valía la pena seguir pensando, Seto parpadeó y el momento pasó.

Nuestros sentimientos no coinciden, así que te estoy diciendo que retrocedas y me dejes en paz.-Seto alcanzó detrás del perro para la puerta del coche pero Joey agarró su muñeca.

exhortó.

¿Qué ?, ¿qué quieres ahora ?, esto comienza a abordar el acoso.-Ya era demasiado, esto había llegado al límite, estaba furioso, arrancó su muñeca de las manos de Joey, era incómodo con el contacto.

Es sólo, yo, um ...-Joey tartamudeó, molesto.

Dilo ya.-Ordenó Seto.

"Yo ..." Seto se volvió para mirar a Joey y se sorprendió al ver que parecía como si llorara.

¿Qué quieres, Joey?.-Dijo Seto más suave de lo que había pensado

Joey nunca había sido manso en su presencia, pero estaba mirando sus zapatos y su voz estaba dirigida al suelo. Seto había pensado que levantaría la vista cuando llamó al chico por su nombre, pero no lo hizo. En todo caso, miraba con más ahínco sus zapatos.

Sólo te quería a ti y se muy bien, que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para conseguir eso, pero ¿cómo podría estropear esto tanto? ¿Es porque me odias? Sólo pensé que si había una oportunidad ... Bueno.-Seto no respondió.

Entonces ...-Los zapatos de Joey estaban muy gastados, y él estaba cambiando su peso entre sus pies como si fueran lo más interesante para mirar.- Entonces supongo ... ¿sólo quiero superarlo?

Bueno, eso no es algo que me corresponda hacer.-Dijo con franqueza Seto

Quiero.-suplicó, y finalmente alzó la vista.-pero no puedo

Solo esfuérzate mas .-Esto no divierte a Seto en lo más mínimo.

¿Crees que quería decirte? Bueno, yo quería ignorar estos sentimientos, y no puedo, no puedo No sabía qué más hacer,que me creas, que no te diga y lo pongas al descubierto, así que te digo que me caes bien y que ni siquiera me hablarás.

¿Qué crees que estamos haciendo en este momento ?, hablando, igual que querías, así que volvamos a intentarlo, ¿qué quieres de mí?

La mirada de Joey se volvió seria, y Seto se sintió aliviado al ver la ira en lugar de la tristeza. Seto inconscientemente tensó su cuerpo, listo para una pelea, o más exactamente estaba listo para bloquear cualquier intento inútil que el perro para alcanzarlo. En su lugar, unos determinados ojos marrones lo miraron y declararon.

Quiero que vayamos a una cita.

No seas ridículo, ¿Estas hablando en serio?.-Seto no pudo evitar burlarse

Oye, tú me preguntaste, escúchame, entiendo que no te gusto, y que no te importa una mierda sobre la gente que te quiere, a cualquiera de nosotros, pero yo soy diferente. Te conozco, tu maldito y orgulloso patán que tú mismo, y yo todavía te aprecio Así que cuando digo que estoy cien por ciento seguro de que no voy a poder salir de la cama mañana y no como tú, Puede tomar eso como un hecho o acoso, o sin embargo tu vas a enmarcarlo Así que haz esto una cosa por mí y te dejaré solo, incluso te prometo.-

No acepto solicitudes, perro.-Dijo Seto, haciendo que Joey gruñera. Además, ¿cómo te facilitará una cita conmigo?

Es sólo...mira, era imposible, tendrías que estar en chicos, y tendrías que gustarme incluso un poco, entiendo que no iba a suceder. Quiero un recuerdo, sólo uno, y luego seguiré y enterraré mis sentimientos muy lejos.-Las mejillas de Joey parecían tintadas de color rosa y la lucha de las anteriores desinfló algunas.

Honestamente, la forma en que la mente del perro funcionaba era un misterio. Parecía una solución extravagante para Seto.

Eso te ayuda bastante bien, pero ¿por qué no puedo ver nada que me beneficie de tu ridículo plan?

El perro tocó su dedo en sus labios, obviamente arruinando su cerebro para pensar. Grifo. Grifo. Grifo.

Como te dije, te dejaré en paz ... o espera ¿y si juro que nunca volveré a hablar contigo?

Seto tuvo que admitir que era tentador. Sería como matar dos perros con un hueso (un pensamiento entretenido). Pero el tiempo de Seto era valioso y no le gustaba desperdiciarlo en vano.

Bueno ya que al parecer estas tan desesperado arrodillarte ante mí y ruegamelo.- Seto dijo que empujar al rubio, para ver cómo alguien como él que era orgulloso sin razón reaccionaría. En ira, siempre está en cólera. Lanzaría un puñetazo, Seto estaba seguro, de que no lo haría porque no creía por un segundo que el perro tenía sentimientos por él. Esto tenía que ser un plan elaborado, con el ángulo obvio para humillarlo. Entonces, ¿Que tan lejos iría el? ¿Se humillaría él mismo? Decir por favor era fácil, Seto quería algo más.

El cuerpo de Joey se tensó, Seto lo miró mientras cerraba la mandíbula, tragaba saliva y miraba fijamente al hombro de Seto con desprecio.

Eres de lo peor.-Joey dijo, mientras caía de rodillas y ponía las manos y la frente en el suelo-De lo peor." Tomó un profundo aliento y luego se dirigió al pavimento que estaba a una pulgada de sus labios.-Te lo ruego, te lo pido, por favor, ¿de acuerdo, por favor, Kaiba, por favor, ten una cita conmigo ..."

Seto apretó el pecho. El tenía que estar mintiendo, él no podría posiblemente ser sincero. Incluso si era sincero, no importaba porque toda esta situación era ridícula, no saldría nada.

¿Y si me niego? preguntó Seto.

Joey no respondió de inmediato, sino que mantuvo su postura con el rostro en el suelo, dejando a Seto preguntarse si el perro lo había oído. Entonces se volvió y miró al cielo.

Quieres decir que estoy aquí abajo sin ninguna razón ... entonces gracias por nada

Ya veo.-Seto pasó por encima de Joey y subió a su auto. El rubio no lo agarró, ni siquiera se levantó. ¿Tal vez había renunciado finalmente? Seto cerró de golpe la puerta y esperó a que el se levante y salga o enfrente Seto otra vez. Él tampoco lo hizo. Seto no lo entendió. ¿ A qué estaba acostumbrado? ¿Era realmente posible que el perro tuviera realmente sentimientos por él?

¿Qué hay de la oferta de dejar Seto solo? ¿Vale la pena explorarlo? Fue ... tentador. No sólo eso, sino que Seto se beneficiaría durante años de algo que le costaría sólo un día. Por supuesto, darle al perro un trozo de su tiempo era un desperdicio monumental, pero sacar el perro de su vida y alejarse de él permanentemente era bastante atractivo. Y Mokuba estaba ausente en su viaje de campo ...

Sin embargo, existía el riesgo de que los sentimientos profetizados de Joey estuvieran llevando a que Seto estuviera al final de una broma ridícula. Seto fue el presidente de la corporación de juego más grande del mundo; No podía permitirse el lujo de participar en algún esquema de humillación barata. Era totalmente posible.

Seto cogió una hoja de papel y una pluma, y rápidamente escribió lo siguiente antes de que cambiara de opinión.

 _Yo, Joey Wheleer, por la presente reconozco que Seto Kaiba pasará un día conmigo, nadie será consciente de esta reunión, ni mis amigos, y ciertamente tampoco cualquier paparazzi. No voy a hablar de este día a nadie, no voy a hablar de ello a mis amigos, no voy a emborracharme y "dejar pasar" cualquier detalle, no voy a decir a la prensa ningún detalle. Reconozco que Seto Kaiba tiene derecho a una vida privada y que dirige una compañía multimillonaria, que si discuto su vida con otros, podría poner en peligro las ganancias y los empleos de sus empleados. Soy consciente de que si rompo mi palabra, que si la gente es consciente de que nos hemos reunido, le pagaré una multa de 80.000 y acepto denunciar públicamente tal encuentro, si es necesario. A cambio de un día con Seto Kaiba, estoy de acuerdo en permanecer fuera de su camino, permanentemente. Voy a dejar de mirarlo fijamente en la clase, no lo buscaré para peleas, no lo desafiaré a duelo monstruos, no buscaré empleo en su compañía, me quitaré de su vida en tanto que lo hago No poner en peligro mi propia educación o intereses. En resumen, acepto comportarme en su presencia. Entiendo que sólo ha accedido a darme su tiempo y que no tiene obligación de pagar nada. No espero que me lleve viajar, comprarme ropa, o usar su dinero para mi beneficio. Estoy de acuerdo en verlo en el Domino City Park por la fuente a las 11 am, mañana; Si me retraso pierdo el derecho a disponer de su tiempo, pero todavía estoy de acuerdo en no interferir con él de nuevo. Cuando el día termine, Seto Kaiba no tendrá ninguna obligación de pasar su tiempo conmigo, no importa lo inconsecuente que sea. X_ ._

Era rápido, era superficial, y el lenguaje que Seto había usado estaba tan apagado que el podría entender y por lo tanto obedecer. Seto abrió la puerta del coche y Joey, que no se había molestado en levantarse, se limitó a mirar a Seto.

¿Qué? ¿Me harás rogar de nuevo?-Seto dejó caer el papel encima del perro.

¿Que es eso?.- Dijo, acercándola a la cara y leyendo la nota furiosamente. Casi inmediatamente Joey se levantó y en la cara de Seto, y Seto lo miró, esperando a ver lo que el haría. La pluma en su mano fue arrebatada, y el papel fue empujado a su rostro, y el perro usó a Seto para entrar en el vehículo. Sucedió en un instante, cuando Seto arrancó la hoja, Joey se regodeó con una sonrisa.

Si supiera que era tan fácil conseguir una cita con el gran Seto Kaiba, me habría atrevido desde hace añ tartamudeó.

¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso?

¡Nos vemos a las 11, y sí, por supuesto, claro que tenemos un contrato!"

Joey estaba haciendo un poco de baile cuando Seto alcanzó su puerta y la cerró de golpe.

¡Llévame a la oficina!.-Mierda. ¿Qué había hecho?


	2. Cumplimiento del Contrato

Seto apareció exactamente a las 10:59 am y no podía decidir qué era lo que estaba sintiendo cuando lo vio nervioso esperando. Joey estaba de pie junto a uno de los postes decorativos de luz de los parques, mirando pensativamente el punto de reunión acordado sobre el reloj del parque. Algo debió de haberle alertado de la presencia de Seto porque miró a Seto y exclamo

¡Estás aquí! Y redujo rápidamente la distancia que los dividía

Tu sabes por qué.-Seto murmuró.

No había podido averiguar el motivo de Joey, por lo que decidió tomar la situación por su valor nominal, y asumir que el perro realmente sólo quería una "cita"; Aunque Seto aun no entendía lo que estaba tramando, pero mientras lo averiguaba, se iba a entretener.

Luces mal.-Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de poder frenarlas. Joey llevaba un buen par de pantalones grises, con una cadena en los cinturones, dos capas de camisas que se complementaban y un chaleco. Parece que realmente quería causar una buena impresión, pensó Seto. Sorprendentemente que el perro viniera bañado lo hacia ver decente, pero toda la gran ropa del mundo no podría enmascarar las bolsas hinchadas bajo sus ojos. Seto aposto a que el rubio no había dormido nada anoche.

Sí, no podía dormir.-Joey lo confirmó.-Estaba demasiado emocionado por hoy, ¿sabes?.-Lo miró con una sonrisa tímida y esperanzada, lo que era un poco inquietante.

En realidad no.-Respondió Seto, y la sonrisa de Joey se desvaneció.-Vine de todos modos, estoy aquí, y ya estoy lamentando esto, pero estoy aquí.

¡Sí!.-Y los ojos de Joey volvieron a encenderse.-Creo que estoy haciendo historia, solo pensando que en realidad tienes una cita conmigo... eso me hace sentir bastante increíble, quiero decir, sí que eres un idiota, pero realmente, quiero decir ¡Gracias por esto!

Entonces, ¿cuáles son los planes para hoy?- Dijo en su lugar ya que no pensaba en responder a eso ya que no tenía nada que decir a eso, ciertamente no.

Ah, ¿hay algún lugar al que que quieras ir? ¿Algo que quieras hacer?.-Preguntó Joey, ansioso.

Seto estaba seguro sobre que entendería la incredulidad que sentía cuando hizo esa pregunta, pensar que el perro se tomaría la molestia de planificar su horrible cita, un gesto particular apareció en su rostro, especialmente cuando ni siquiera quería estar en él en primer lugar.

Woah, no tienes que poner esa cara de amargado, yo solo estaba considerando tu opinión, pero como tú no ..." Joey se apagó como si estuviera tratando de sonar interesante ¡Ta Daa Tengo dos entradas a Kaiba Land!

¿Me llevas a mi propio parque de diversiones?.-Seto era realmente incrédulo ahora.-¿Sabes que puedo entrar gratis?, yo soy el dueño del lugar, ¡yo diseñé el lugar!"Joey metió las entradas en el bolsillo trasero.

Bueno, Kaiba, por supuesto que puedes, pero estamos de incógnitos, esa es la razón por la que no llevas la chaqueta, ¿verdad?.-Joey le dirigió una sonrisa astuta. Bueno, sí, obviamente Seto no quería ser reconocido fácilmente, pero él no iba a admitir que tenía razón acerca de algo.

No vas a estar allí como el jefe, y nadie estará al pendiente de tus caprichos. Eso significa que conseguirás experimentar el lugar como todo el mundo lo hace y de esta manera conseguirás ver cómo es asombroso, ¿verdad?.-Joey continuó, sintiendo que Seto podría estar en desacuerdo.-Y ademas no querías gastar dinero en mí, así que mira, mira, estoy haciendo un gesto honesto aquí, ¿correcto? No sólo te estoy tratando , sino que el dinero es volviendo a tu bolsillo y no puedo tener segundas intenciones de tratarte porque este es nuestro último día juntos.

Eso cerró a Seto.

Su último día, ¿eh?

Sinceramente sería un alivio, aunque algo sobre la finalidad de que parecía que se pegue en el pecho de Seto. Joey parecía expectante, esperando con anticipación.

Eres realmente un idiota, lo sabes.-Dijo Seto.

Sí, pero hoy soy tu idiota.-El perro sacudió las pestañas a Seto. -Además, yo estaba arruinando mi cerebro sobre cuáles son los mejores lugares de citas en Domino ... y tu lugar es el mejor Uh, quiero decir, tu parque de diversiones es, no es tu casa, quiero decir...mansión...bueno, ¿te he dicho que te ves realmente bien sin tu chaqueta? " Joey se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

¿Porque lo dices?.-Seto dudaba de eso. Debe haber parecido promedio. Era su chaqueta que le hacía parecer más grande que la vida, sin él era sólo un adolescente con pantalones de cuero negro y una camisa de vestir. Simple, esa es la imagen que pensaba que estaba presentando. Pero las mejillas rojas de Joey decían lo contrario.

Deberíamos irnos entonces.-Seto dijo que, cuanto más rápido sucedía, más rápido podía volver a casa.

Oh, en realidad, estaba pensando que podríamos caminar alrededor del parque, ya sabes, conseguir un helado, hablar ...

Como si tuviéramos algo de qué hablar.-Era la verdad. Realmente no tenían nada de qué hablar, y mucho menos un día entero. Y Seto odiaba las conversaciones.

"Vamos por un helado entonces." El perro miró a su alrededor en el parque, cuando algo llamó su atención, agarró a Seto por la manga y lo arrancó. Seto estaba tan sorprendido por la acción que se dejó arrastrar por la corta distancia.

¡Espera aquí!-Y a esas alturas el perro estaba con un vendedor de helados pidiendo cucharadas dobles para los dos. Cuando se apresuró a regresar, poniendo a Seto un cono de vainilla, Seto no pudo evitar ser contrario,

¿Y si no me gusta el helado?

Te he visto en el parque con Mokuba, así que imagino, si puedes soportar un cono con él, puedes soportar un cono conmigo.-Joey lamió su cono, un triple lío de chocolate y los dirigió hacia un gran roble. Joey se dejó caer y se esparció sobre la hierba a la sombra del roble.

Y antes de decir que no te gusta la vainilla, es el único sabor que he visto comer, así que ni siquiera lo intentes.-Una sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Joey mientras miraba el helado en la mano.-De verdad, estoy tan feliz de estar haciendo esto.

Seto esperó a que el perro elaborara, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente lamió su helado y evitó mirar a Seto. Parecía estar en casa donde quiera que fuera, y la hierba de un parque no era una excepción.

¿Por qué?...-Seto se sentó, aunque debería haber dejado que el silencio los envolvió.

"¿Por qué qué?.-Replicó el perro, lamiendo su cono en un remolino, tratando de evitar que el desorden de chocolate goteara hasta su mano. Seto podía sentir la diversión de Joey al insultarlo para que no se molestara en preguntar de nuevo.

No sé.-Joey se recostó en la hierba, probablemente sintiendo el desinterés de Seto al jugar ese tipo de juego. -Supongo que sólo porque pensé que sería imposible, ¿sabes?

Hn.- Seto respondió, terminando su cono y luego imitando a Joey y recostándose en la hierba. El suelo no era tan cómodo como el perro lo hizo parecer. Seto miró a Joey que estaba alcanzando el cielo, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Con el helado desaparecido, y Joey inesperadamente callado, Seto trató de ver qué hay del cielo que encontró tan fascinante.

No había nada, era azul y aburrido. A veces las nubes se movían, lo cual no era terriblemente emocionante. Peor aún, porque estaban bajo un árbol todas las hojas de verde hacían que el cielo parecía pecoso. Aunque, quizás Seto podría conceder la ligera brisa se sentía agradable.

¿Has tenido alguna vez esa sensación? le preguntó Joeyi al cielo.-Acerca de conseguir algo imposible.

Seto supuso que no estaba bromeando acerca de querer tener una conversación real hoy. Pero Seto no respondió, aunque lo sabía. Se había sentido así mucho cuando empezó con Kaiba Corp, cuando cambió el futuro de las operaciones militares de Gozaburo en algo inofensivo, pero todavía rentable, la creación de juegos infantiles ... siempre que uno de esos negocios iba exactamente como él planeaba, Cuando no debían tener, cuando ganó el control del mundo corporativo, incluso como la sociedad no reconocía su lugar en el mundo de los adultos ... Sí, Seto sabía lo que se sentía para hacer que el imposible ocurra. Fue una gran sensación.

Seto dejó que su mente vagara mientras miraba a través de las hojas hacia el cielo. Conquistar lo imposible fue un logro asombroso, recordó lo grande que había sido al principio, antes de que sus responsabilidades se hubieran vuelto enormes. Le encantaba su trabajo, le encantaba dominar el mundo de los negocios, pero había algo especial en hacerlo cuando nadie esperaba que pudiera. Ahora lo sabían, y estaba marcado como una amenaza, una fuerza de la que desconfiar. A él también le gustaba, pero era una sensación separada.

El silencio entre ellos de alguna manera se había vuelto cómodo. Justo cuando Seto pensó que podría estar disfrutando, Joey comenzó a inquietarse. Claramente, él se había mantenido callado lo suficiente.

Siempre he pensado que todo era posible para ti, ¿sabes?

Seto reconoció que el perro hablaba, pero se quedó mirando el despreocupado todo lo verde de arriba.

No creo que pueda decir esto bien.-continuó.-pero para mí, es como si existieran estos muros y cada vez que pienso que estoy en el camino correcto resulta que he tomado otro camino equivocado, un poco como, mi vida ha sido este gran laberinto y yo solo soy un idiota a través de él, repitiendo errores, volviéndome, incapaz de encontrar mi camino . Pero cuando pienso en ti, creo que es el mismo laberinto, pero has construido esta escalera, como si no quisieras hacer las cosas de la manera que la gente espera, así que estás en lo alto de todo, viendo todas las direcciones y tomando el mejor curso ... De hecho ... me he vuelto loco cuando lo pensé así porque me sentí como si me hubieras engañado, como si hubieras pasado por todos los obstáculos que hacen que mi vida sea difícil y rayos, lo siento, sólo quería que supieras, que realmente creo que eres increíble.

 _¿Qué iba a decirle Seto a eso?_

Y, y como, y sé que puedes hacer que las cosas sucedan, y es por eso que eres tan asombroso, pero quería que supieras que puedo hacer que las cosas también sucedan.-Seto reprimió un bufido, y no pudo resistir decir

Por favor, ¿qué has logrado?

Estoy en una cita contigo.-Joey volvió a estar en silencio; tímido. Seto casi podía sentir la vergüenza del rubio, pero como siempre el se reunió rápidamente y empujó más cerca hasta que sus codos tocaron. Seto no se alejó, y el dejó de hablar. Esta vez realmente miraron al cielo en silencio. Seto no estaba seguro de qué hacer con un perro tranquilo, pero pensó que era la versión más agradable para tratar.

Seto despertó a los sonidos de los niños jugando que era peculiar; ¿Por qué habría niños alrededor de él? Nunca se había quedado dormido en un espacio público antes, bueno, al menos no sin un guardaespaldas o dos, o si no estaba en público significaba la privacidad de su coche mientras viajaba. Una suave respiración a su derecha le recordó a Seto que Joey estaba con él, todavía dormitando, y se encogió hacia su compañero sin tocarlo. Un perro muerto no era raro en absoluto, pero tenerlo dormido sólo para hacerle compañía, era bizarro.

Deseaba tener un marcador permanente en él ... o quizás no. Si el tenía un marcador en toda su cara, sólo llamaría la atención a su "Cita". A lo que Seto todavía no podía creer que estuviera de acuerdo. Pero no importaba, porque hoy no estaba oficialmente ocurriendo, y Seto no quería ninguna prueba de ello excepto la memoria defectuosa de Joey. Claro, Seto podría irse, pero eso pondría en peligro toda una vida de estar libre del perro..

Seto se movió para echar un vistazo a la rubia y sonrió. ¡Había baba que escapaba de la boca de Joey! Seto alargó la mano, con la intención de darle un chasquido en la nariz, pero su mano no obedeció y encontró su pulgar acariciando lentamente la mejilla del perro. Más suave de lo que parecía. Resultó que un perro tranquilo fue lo mejor.

Joey abrió un solo ojo como para echar un vistazo a quién lo estaba tocando, y de inmediato se despertó, apartando a Seto y retrocediendo hacia el tronco del árbol.

¡¿Qué rayos?!.-Logro pronunciar aun sin salir de su asombro

Bueno, eso si es una reacción exagerada si alguna vez he visto uno.-Dijo Seto, mientras se levantaba lentamente y se acercaba al asombrado rubio.

Parece que no te gusta cuando te toco.-Las reacciones de Joey siempre fueron exageradas que Seto no pudo evitar pensar que eran genuinas. Y el hecho de que se alejara de su toque arruinó su estado de ánimo. Sólo porque él podría Seto extendió la mano otra vez, para probar la reacción del perro.

¡No!.-Joey golpeó la mano de Seto y recorrió todo lo que pudo en el tronco de robles.

Dijiste que te gustaba.-Seto se enojó de inmediato.-Así que ¿por qué no quieres que te toque? Seto le dirigió una mirada dura al perro, luego extendió la mano y tomó las dos mejillas de Joey en sus manos, intencionadamente entró e invadió el espacio personal del duelista de quinta con su rostro atrapado, Seto forzosamente cambió la cabeza de Joey para que se alineara con la suya y miró a los ojos melosos de Joey tan duros como lo haría para intimidar a hombres de negocios experimentados. Los hombres mayores que el perro han caído a pedazos cuando se ven obligados a lidiar con un Kaiba Seto molesto.

Detente,para ya, déjame.-Joey entró en pánico, pero Seto mantuvo la cara quieta, a pesar de la lucha del perro, y la observó ponerse más roja y roja.

¿No es obvio? .-El perro se apoderó de las muñecas de Seto y trató de apartarlo, pero fracasó.-En serio, ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¿Por qué tienes que ser un bastardo todo el tiempo ?!"

Seto no estaba escuchando, debería haber sabido mejor que confiar en lo que el perro dijo, incluso por un minuto.

Si te gusto, ¿por qué mi toque te repugnaría? ¿No querrías que te toque?

¿Por qué piensas eso?.-Joey se las arregló para liberarse y él inmediatamente se agachó al otro lado del tronco del poderoso roble.

Seto estaba lívido. Caminó alrededor del árbol para encontrar que el perro estaba hundido en las raíces con su cara en sus manos. La mayoría de la gente se agachaba para charlar con alguien tan angustiado, pero el perro nunca había valido la pena.

Dime una buena razón.-Exigió Seto, y esperó mirándolo fijamente, Joey ocultó su rostro, pero no respondió. -Bien, estoy esperando

Joey se asomó de sus manos y se escondió detrás de ellos otra vez. "Porqmgstas".

Repite eso que no te entendí.-Dijo Seto, que no estaba de humor para los juegos.

¡Dije!.- Joey se echó hacia afuera, mientras le quitaba las manos de la cara para mirar fijamente a Seto, "¡Que es porque me gustas!"

Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué Joey no quería que Seto lo tocara si le gustaba? Si algo, ¿no haría feliz al otro? Seto miró fijamente al perro con la intención de hacerle explicar cómo eso podría tener sentido y luego hizo clic. Los ojos de Seto atraparon los oídos de Joey, las piezas de sus mejillas no ocultas por las manos, y la punta de su collar: todo rojo.

¡Joey se sonrojaba!

Es vergonzoso, ¿sabes cómo me siento, y sé cómo te sientes, así que por favor no hagas eso, realmente me gustas, seguramente entiendes lo que es tener a la persona a la que te gusta tocarte ..."

Seto no tenia idea. Encontró el amor, en general, irrelevante. Él encontró a la mayoría de la gente molesta y era una pérdida de su tiempo. Incluso cuando encontró a alguien a quien le gustaba, simplemente lo ignoró. Tocarlos nunca había sido una prerrogativa. De hecho, era más probable que los empujara lejos, no los tiraba más cerca.

¡Bien!-Dijo Seto.-Vamos a mi parque de diversiones, hemos perdido bastante tiempo aquí.

No estaba seguro de cómo manejar a un perro ruborizado y angustiado, así que se alejó, confiando en que lo seguiría.

No lo hizo aunque al menos Seto no creía que lo fuera. Se había alejado esperando que el lo siguiera, pero había caminado lo que debía haber sido la mitad del parque y no había indicios de que el estuviera detrás de él. Por alguna razón, se sentía como si se ralentizaba, o se dio la vuelta para ver si el perro estaba siguiendo, que iba a perder. Seto ni siquiera sabía lo que perdería, por lo que se limitó a avanzar y esperó que no parecía ridículo pisoteando por el parque solo.

Si Seto hubiese dejado a el perro en su cita ... ¿se perdería el contrato?

Seto tenía mejores cosas que hacer de todos modos ...

¿Por qué no lo siguió?

¡Espera, ya voy!

Seto no esperó; Mantuvo el ritmo igual durante un par de pasos antes de mirar por encima del hombro. Joey estaba finalmente detrás de él, su respiración saliendo en pequeñas bocanadas. Debió haber perseguido a Seto después de calmar sus propios nervios, lo que significaba que Seto había caminado solo por el parque.

Yo, en serio Kaiba, espera.-Una rápida mirada le dijo que Joey se había detenido cuando había llamado y Seto había seguido caminando. Dio una amplia sonrisa cuando vio a Seto que lo esperaba.

Tu me tomaste por sorpresa, lo siento, estoy bien ahora. Aguarda, te estas por el camino equivocado, no vamos al parque temático todavía, quiero llevarte a otro lugar.- Joey se acercó, cerrando la distancia entre ellos de nuevo luego se agachó, vaciló, agarró la manga de Seto y luego lo hizo retroceder como Seto había venido. La manga, que era interesante, era una forma común de caminar con alguien sin tener realmente la mano. Pero de nuevo Joey soltó su manga casi inmediatamente, y se quedó un paso adelante.

De esta manera-Seto lo tranquilizó. Mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro, se sorprendió al notar que las orejas del perro seguían rojas. Miró hacia la plaza.

Vamos, no lo mires tanto, entremos.-Joey lo empujó dentro. El edificio era ... más limpio de lo esperado. Y la plaza tenía dos pisos:

Juegos interactivos como Dance Dance Revolution, baloncesto, hockey de aire, la Garra, estaban en la planta principal. El ambiente era de un carnaval, la habitación en sí era oscura, pero todos los juegos parecía iluminar el espacio con un espectro sorprendente. El único problema era que la música era lo suficientemente fuerte que tendrían que elevar sus voces para comunicarse. No es ideal para una cita, pero de nuevo no era como Seto quería hablar con el perro.

¡Por aquí!.-Gritó Joey, tirando de la manga de Seto mientras corría emocionado por un tramo de escaleras. El sótano estaba tenue mente iluminado, pero había fila tras fila de antiguos monitores alineados en largas mesas, algunos probablemente conectados directamente entre sí. La música era más suave abajo, y los juegos de arcade alinearon la pared más larga. Por la escalera había un bar de comida que también sirve bebidas.

¿Gustas?.-Joey sonrió, esperando claramente que Seto quedara impresionado.

Hn.-Respondió.

¡Lo sabía!.-Joey declaró complacido.-¿Quieres algo de tomar? Me voy a tomar un refresco.

Puedo comprar mi propia bebida Chucho.-Le dijo sin poder evitarlo

Se que tu puedes comprarla ... Pero eso no haría que esto fuera una cita, ¿no ?, más bien, puedes verlo como dos amigos que se la están pasando bien juntos. Bueno, supongo que tampoco es probable, aun así de todos modos, ¿qué te gustaría tomar?

Seto rápidamente escaneó el menú en exhibición sobre el mostrador, y escogió la bebida más cara que vio.

Quiero una malteada entonces, de chocolate.-Agregó para ser contrario.

¿Chocolate?.-El perro abrió la boca como para comentar más, pero parecía pensar que mejor no diría algo que pudiera irritarlo. ¡Esta bien!.-Se volvió para ordenar, pero volvió a dar vueltas.

Espera, lo olvidé.-Buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó dos bolsas de monedas. -Aquí, tienes uno es para ti y otro es para mí, no importa lo que sean iguales, imaginé que querrías golpear mi trasero.-Los ojos de Seto se abrieron en el mismo instante en que se lo llevó al perro para procesar sus palabras

Vamos ahí están los juegos, porque sé lo mucho que te gusta tratar de ganarme las cosas, heh heh heh. No podré ... Ah, voy a traer esas bebidas ... Espera aquí mismo, cuenta tus fichas y prepara una estrategia o algo así, ¿sí? .

Tan pronto como el perro se escabulló, Seto soltó una carcajada. El siempre había sido entretenido.

¡Esto no puede ser!-Joey lloró, por quinta vez en ese juego. Los dos habían pasado la tarde comiendo nachos y patatas fritas mientras se combatieron entre las filas de viejos juegos de arcade. -Vamos Kaiba, no hay manera de que nunca hayas jugado Final Fight antes! ¿Cómo pudiste ganarme? ¡Tenía la puntuación más alta!

¡Tienes razón, y mi puntuación ahora triplica la tuya.

¡No, no!.-Joey estaba completamente lloriqueando. Vamos, ¿cómo se supone que voy a reclamar mi monarquía con esos dos extra 0's adjuntos al marcador.-Estaba revolviendo su cabello como si tratara de obtener oxígeno en su cerebro. Todo lo que logró fue estropear la fregona en la cabeza.

Tan pronto como puedas ajustar tus reflejos a las limitaciones de estos viejos juegos, se vuelve bastante simple descubrir los patrones de ataque que se proponen para cada clase de villanos. Piénsalo, todos están diseñados para ser derrotados por tu personaje sólo tienes que averiguar lo que el diseñador pretendía e ir desde allí.-Seto se encogió de hombros.

No puedo creer lo bien que me destrozaste. Ugh, me mata que no voy a tener otra oportunidad de golpearte, pero solo espera Kaiba, voy a averiguar esos combos y yo también ¡Voy a batir tu marca! .-El perro estaba soplando aire en sus flequillo y bufando.

Quizás nunca llegue el día.-Seto se burló.

¡Sí, va a pasar, vuelve un día y ve!

Todos estaba tranquilo, bromeando entre sí, pero con la última de las monedas ya usadas y el ganador claro, un silencio incómodo se estableció a su alrededor. ¿Cómo consiguió el perro que Seto siguiera su ritmo? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba disfrutando hasta que el juego se detuvo.

Bueno, eso es suficiente.-El perro declaró.-Se terminaron las fichas por lo que es mejor irnos

Déjame adivinar -Dijo Seto mientras se levantaba para ir .-No vamos a Kaiba Land porque hay otra cosa que planeaste primero.

¡No, es hora de Kaiba Land!

¿De Verdad?

¡Sí!

¿Estas seguro?.-Seto intentó recuperar su compostura normal.

¡UH Huh!.-Dijo Joey asintiendo

Bien.-Seto sacó su celular y tocó la marcación rápida para Roland.-Soy yo, ven a buscarme ...

¡Woah Espera!.-El perro agarró su teléfono.-Cancela eso.-Dijo en el teléfono y luego colgó. -¿Qué estás haciendo?

¿Qué estás haciendo tu?- Seto le arrebató el teléfono y sintió que su humor volvía a su habitual indiferencia.-Es obvio que sólo sabes montar en bicicleta.

Bueno, sí, pero, ¿lo olvidaste? No vas a ir al parque como Seto Kaiba, ¿recuerdas ?, nos vamos a una cita, no hay entradas grandes y sin coches de empresa, ni limusinas.

No iré montando en la parte de atrás de tu bicicleta. Entonces, ¿cómo te propones llegar allí? Seto no estaba bromeando. Preferiría caminar. No que él lo hiciera, él sólo tomaría un helicóptero. Podía encontrarse con el rubio allí o simplemente irse a casa.

Lo sé, está bien. Quise decir que íbamos a la forma normal.

Sí, por eso dije un auto.-Seto lo pensó y añadió.- Acaso ¿No me digas que quieres ir en un taxi? ¿El auto de alguien?.-Seto no podía pensar en nada menos atractivo.

Nada de eso.-Seto se encogió ante eso.-¡Tomaremos el Autobús!

Bueno, el perro encontró una nueva manera de torturar a los multimillonarios. Seto pasó grandes porciones de su día pasando de un punto a otro lo más rápido y eficientemente posible. Los autobuses no eran ninguna de esas cosas. Estaban sucios, lentos y llenos de personas que no podían adquirir mejor transporte para sí mismos. En resumen, los autobuses eran para las dragas de la sociedad.

Hay maneras más eficientes de moverse.-Seto señaló. Muy razonablemente. Porque si no quería viajar en taxi, ¿por qué iría en un autobús? Tenía su propio jet; Podía llegar a donde quiera que necesitara en breves períodos de tiempo. Y odiaba perder el tiempo. El perro era ridículo. Lucharían, entrarían en una discusión, y quizá el se pondría tan molesto que la fecha terminaría y Seto podría irse. Como se predijo Joey comenzó discutir.

Eres el que quería que esta cita no tuviera nada que ver con tu dinero, recuerda, eso significa que tu limusina está fuera y todos tus coches también están fuera

Sí, el definitivamente se ofendía.

¿Es demasiado plebeyo para que tomes el tránsito como el resto de nosotros? Ya lo he ... se detuvo y suspiró.-Planeé la ruta y conseguí entradas.

Bueno, entonces,vamos por supuesto.-Dijo Seto sarcásticamente.

¿Por qué no?.-preguntó Joey.

Todavía digo que es una pérdida de tiempo.-Dijo Seto, y lo quiso decir. La idea misma era desagradable.

Bueno, no puedo evitarlo, no tengo coche.-Joey razonó.

Seto levantó su teléfono celular y lo colgó.

Yo no tengo el dinero para pagar su estúpida cuota por romper el contrato tampoco. Tu eres el que quería que yo haga esta cita con mis autobús es mi recurso.

Que molesto.-Seto podría hacer la excepción, pero necesitaba que el rubio se adhiera estrictamente al contrato y hacer que cualquier parte de él parezca opcional en la mente de Joey podría más tarde llevar al desastre.

Bien, es tu cita, así que lidere el camino.-Eso es lo que consiguió por hacer algo tan ridículo como ir a una cita con el perro en primer lugar.

Joey frunció el ceño, pero volvieron a subir las escaleras y salieron a la calle en silencio.

Es por aquí.-Dirigió Joey. Seto una vez más se mantuvo en el paso con el en lugar de dejarlo caminar por delante, pero la atmósfera se mantuvo tensa y ni habló de nuevo hasta que llegaron al autobús, un incómodo unos 15 minutos más tarde. Había tomado un autobús para recogerlos y dejarlos en el centro de la ciudad, otro autobús para llegar desde el centro a un punto intermedio, y finalmente llegaron al transbordador Kaiba Land. Seto había estado de mal humor todo el tiempo.

Odiaba a la gente. Odiaba escuchar sus conversaciones absurdas y odiaba oler su olor corporal (especialmente como un todo colectivo). Y odiaba lo desigual y lento que era todo el proceso. ¡Había tardado más de una hora! ¡Que perdida de tiempo! Estaba a 20 minutos en coche en mal tráfico. Y odiaba perder el tiempo. Y el cabrón se quedó sentado allí, mirando por la ventana.

Pues no, eso no era cierto. No había tomado Seto mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que el perro estaba mirando el reflejo en el cristal para robar vislumbres de "su cita". De vez en cuando Joey se mordía el labio, pero en el segundo se dio cuenta de que Seto lo estaba mirando, el perro era estoico de nuevo.

El rubio había intentado hacer una pequeña charla durante el viaje, pero Seto no estaba de humor; Se movían tan lentamente. De hecho, cada vez que el autobús se detuvo para dejar que otro pasajero en Seto pudiera sentir su ceño fruncido.

Relajate Kaiba apuesto a que ni siquiera recuerdas la última vez que estuviste en un autobús.

Ah, otra pelea. Eso seguramente iluminaría el día de Seto.

Ese es un punto idiota. Estar en un autobús ayer no tendría ninguna relevancia a cuánto me está irritando hoy.- Seto señaló.

Sí, pero, probablemente no tomes el autobús para que no veas los puntos positivos.

Como si hubiera alguno. -Seto saca un poco.-Espera, si me dices algo tonto como que ayuda a salvar el medio ambiente, entonces no me importa.

Bueno, claro, eso es, quería decir que pasamos tiempo juntos, solo sentados, ya sabes ... Como, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste algo tan sensatamente normal como tomar un autobús?

¿Estaba deduciendo que Seto no hacía cosas normales? Seto frunció el ceño de nuevo.

Estoy a una escuela secundaria plebeya aun con mi inclusión en la sociedad en general

Bueno, bueno, bueno, lo que estaba diciendo era, ¿cuándo no sería tan común que dos tipos se sentaran uno al lado del otro en público? Dijo, tratando de malicia.

Podemos sentarnos juntos en un coche, y no tendríamos que preocuparnos de que la gente lo vea todo

¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura ?, estamos en público.-Joey sólo sonrió, lo que hizo que resoplara ya que odia ese asunto.-Podríamos discretamente tomarnos de la mano.-Joey había empujado su mano entre ellos.

¿Y por qué querría hacer eso?.-Seto hizo un gesto para darse cuenta de la mano del perro y luego mantuvo sus manos exactamente donde estaban, atravesado en molestia. Joey se encogió de hombros, se retractó de tomar la mano y se quedó mirando la ventana durante el resto del viaje sin hablar de nuevo. Lo que le convenía perfectamente a Seto, le gustaba la tranquilidad.

Kaiba Land como invitado común ... era diferente. No sólo que las alineaciones eran agravantes (porque lo eran), sino porque el estado de ánimo de Joey se había vuelto sombrío. Seto había sabido que no había ningún punto de interactuar con el, se habían tropezado a través de una diferencia de opinión y ahora no tenían forma de volver a su tregua falsa. O lo que sea que habían estado haciendo todo el día.

La única persona que Seto había asistido a su parque era Mokuba, y Mokuba siempre estaba emocionado de unirse a Seto siempre que fuera posible. Después de que se hiciera el negocio, su hermanito arrastraba a Seto por el parque, preguntaba sobre las nuevas características y comentaba las cosas que le gustaban o no les importaba. Incluso si Seto no parecía estar escuchando, y Mokuba bromeaba, haciendo preguntas, haciendo comentarios, escuchando respuestas; Fue divertido.

Incluso cuando parecía que Seto no estaba escuchando a su hermano pequeño, lo hacía. Sólo disfrutaba de la oportunidad de comportarse como un hermano mayor, y ya estaba pensando en implementar los cambios de los que Mokuba hablaba, cómo hacerlo, qué se requeriría, cuándo podría hacerse. Mokuba era probablemente la única persona que entendía a Seto, nunca se enojó por los 'mmm hmm', sino que la próxima vez que regresaran al parque Mokuba exclamaría ante los cambios. Era fácil, se entendían. Y la felicidad de Mokuba era contagiosa.

Pero hoy no había emocionado a Mokuba.

Sólo tenía a un descontento Joey Wheleer. Seto había estado disgustado por tener que esperar a que el autobús entero saliera antes que ellos porque los habían sentado al fondo. Luego tuvieron que esperar en la fila, la parte de atrás de la línea, para dar sus entradas para entrar. Más bien, Joey dio los boletos como Seto estaba de pie a un lado y ligeramente rechazado. No es que estuviera preocupado de que el maestro del billete lo reconociera; Rara vez pasaba por la puerta principal y siempre podía decirle a su empleado que guardara la información para sí mismo.

Pero no tenía por qué molestarse en considerar nada relacionado con los boletos. Joey ya no parecía preocuparse por su 'discreta aventura' en Kaiba Land. Lo que, en realidad, era una mala elección si seguía el contrato de Seto para mantener la cita oculta. Había una estatua de sí mismo aquí, con chaqueta o sin chaqueta, y cientos de empleados, algunos de los cuales habían hablado personalmente con él. Por no hablar de un montón de niños que probablemente habían visto sus duelos en la televisión. Era un ridículo ir a ese lugar para una cita discreta.

Lo que había sido el objetivo de tomar el autobús estúpido en primer lugar.

Lo que significaba que todo el viaje en autobús realmente había sido una pérdida de tiempo. Deberían haber tomado el coche y evitar todo el calvario.

Una vez dentro del parque, Seto había esperado que el perro se levantara y se pusiera esa sonrisa demasiado lista que había estado haciendo durante la mayor parte del día. En cambio, el perro evitó mirarlo, incluso cuando le preguntó a dónde quería ir. Seto había estado en el parque bastante tiempo, el lugar era familiar, no maravilloso, así que le dijo que escogiera su destino, lo que les había llevado a caminar por el lugar durante más de veinte minutos de silencio, ahora un silencio incómodo y vagando sin rumbo.

La cita se había vuelto agria y no era en modo alguno la responsabilidad de Seto de "arreglarlo". Debe dejar que sea un desastre, dejar que el perro tenga un recuerdo incómodo de salir con Seto. Desde el principio, había sido obvio que no podían llevarse bien. De hecho, esta era la mejor manera para Seto conseguir que el perro lo dejara en paz, hoy y siempre.

Escoge un camino, perro.

Seto había intentado una confrontación directa, y con toda seguridad la cabeza de Joey se alzó, sobresaltada, ya sea porque Seto lo había llamado así por primera vez durante su cita o porque Seto había hablado. Pero estaba equivocado, Joey no estaba de humor para pelear, se dio cuenta por segunda vez en dos días que los ojos de Joey estaban húmedos, no que pudiera ser criticado, con el mirando a sus pies desde que habían llegado.

No comentó el apodo, dejándolo sonar pesado entre ellos.

Aparentemente el rubio se había perdido en sus pensamientos, lo cual era imposible, porque el perro no piensa.

Lo siento.-Y sonrió lo que Seto consideraría una sonrisa claramente falsa.-Déjame ver-Joey hizo un gran espectáculo de mirar a su alrededor. Vamos a ... Este. Joey empezó a caminar hacia lo que seguramente era una selección aleatoria; Sin Seto.

Apretó los dientes, de todas las cosas estúpidas para irritar su temperamento, la falsa sonrisa del perro no debería haber estado en la lista. Caminó hacia delante, agarró a Joey por la manga (gesto que había estado sospechosamente ausente en ese momento) y lo empujó ásperamente en la dirección opuesta.

He decidido que deberíamos ir a este.

La mirada de ojos abiertos en el rostro del rubio calmó la irritación de Seto. Al menos recordó que Seto estaba allí.

¿Qué?.-Era todo el rubio podría manejar como Seto lo empujó en la línea. Esperaron en silencio. Joey seguía mirando el lugar de su manga que había tocado, y luego de regreso a Seto, y la manga, y Seto, como si tratara de reconciliar el evento con la verdad. Finalmente, se volvió para encarar la alineación, pero aún así, Seto notó que sus mejillas se volvieron sospechosamente calientes otra vez.

¿La rueda de la fortuna?.- Joey exclamó cuando su línea se había acercado lo suficiente al paseo para determinar cuál era. Miró a Seto incrédulo.

¿Por qué estamos aqui? tu oficina es como veinte veces más alta.

Sólo entra.-Seto empujó al rubio en su compartimento y esperó a que la puerta se cerrara.

Erm.-El rubio se reunió, mientras Seto se sentaba frente a él en el pequeño espacio.

Tu articulación no tiene límites.

¿Que estamos haciendo?

¿No es obvio?, estamos sentados.

Cuando el perro se limitó a mirarlo fijamente como si Seto estuviera loco, hizo un punto para darle a Joey una mirada puntiaguda ... y luego se deslizó, dejando espacio a su lado.

Ven aca.

Ahh...¿es a mi?.-Joey tiró de un mechón de su cabello, presumiblemente para darle a su cuerpo algo que hacer además de obedecer el comando de Seto.

Seto contó hasta tres, cuando el perro seguía sin moverse, dejó que su irritación apareciera en su rostro e hizo que se moviera para recuperar el  
espacio que había despejado para el rubio, pero Joey estaba a su lado en el instante, Y todo el compartimiento se tambaleó con el repentino movimiento. Bastaba que perdiera el equilibrio y se metió en Seto.

¡Lo siento!.-El rubio se alejó para darle espacio,decidió que había dado demasiado espacio, y retrocedió.

Seto suspiró.

Estás agotado, ven aquí.-Seto trató de no mirar lo que estaba haciendo, pero levantó la mano en abierta invitación. Después de una pausa, sacudió los dedos. Por supuesto, él era un hombre impaciente y Joey no comprendió inmediatamente el gesto.

Querías tomarme la mano.-Seto seguía mirando por la ventana cuando la cálida mano de Joey se clavó lentamente en la suya. Podía sentir la mirada asombrada de Joey en el rostro fijamente impasible de Seto; Incluso así, por el rabillo del ojo, Seto vio una verdadera sonrisa florecer. Y fue suficiente.

Gracias Kaiba.-Dijo y él se acercó vacilantemente más cerca hasta que sus hombros casi tocaron.

Ellos no hablaron por el resto del viaje, y Seto encontró que a pesar de la mano húmeda en la suya, el viaje no fue terrible.

¡Vamos a esta próxima!.-Seto gimió cuando Joey señaló la tercera y última casa embrujada. Habían estado en un puñado de paseos desde la Rueda de la Fortuna, y la mayoría de ellos igualaron a los dos sentados uno al lado del otro. Seto prefirió estos paseos porque Joey no intentó sostener su mano otra vez y ellos se sentaron juntos. Pero las casas embrujas presentaron a Joey la excusa completamente lógica de agarrar a Seto. Y le disgustaba la gente que lo tocaba. Especialmente el perro.

¿Estás seguro de que serás capaz de manejarlo? Ya está oscuro.- Seto señaló.

Joey le dio una sonrisa gigante y agarró a Seto por la manga mientras hacía cola para la casa del horror.

No va a ser tan malo, ¡Esta es del duelo de los monstruos! ¡He estado mirando como es la entrada!

Seto sonrió, cualquier cosa relacionada con el duelo de monstruos, tenía el sello de aprobación de Kaiba, lo que significaba que tanto él como Mokuba habían planeado la atracción.

Esta casa embrujada era un laberinto de criaturas de habitaciones temáticas y secciones. Había 27 habitaciones en total, y aunque las habitaciones nunca cambiaron, los caminos a las habitaciones podrían cambiar, garantizando una experiencia diferente cada vez. El laberinto no fue diseñado para que la gente pase por todas las habitaciones en una visita, en promedio la gente podría experimenta habitaciones, dar o tomar en la forma en que optó por explorar, y dependiendo de su edad. Seto se había divertido implementando su tecnología de holograma para llevar a los monstruos a la vida, pero si la gente sabía que cada criatura era un holograma el factor de miedo disminuiría, por lo que también había monstruos humanoides caminando en trajes y maquillaje como el Earl of Demise y Necrofear oscuro (entre otros).

Seto había pasado por el laberinto muchas veces, ya que era instrumental para la táctica de susto utilizado, y no tenía ninguna duda de que pasar por el laberinto al igual que todo el día sería una pérdida de su valioso tiempo. Pero quizás mirar como reaccionaría el perro sería entretenido

Seto siempre había sido brillante para el destello de la dramaturgia y sintió que no decepcionó cuando su grupo se introdujo en la espaciosa sala de partida después de que las reglas y las medidas de seguridad se habían explicado extensamente.

Un cementerio, Kaiba, ¿podrías ser más predecible?.-Joey se inclinó más cerca de lo necesario en un intento de mantener la voz baja para que nadie más en su grupo lo oyera.

Es curioso que digas eso después de estar aterrorizado en las otras casas embrujas.

No lo estaba.-Joey miró fijamente a Seto, quien levantó una ceja en signo de incredulidad..¡No lo estaba!.-Dijo con toda la sutileza del perro se abrió camino a través del grupo, asaltando en cualquier dirección. Kaiba sonrió burlonamente; Con los brazos todavía cruzados, paseó tras el perro.

Esto es estúpido, no pasa nada, es sólo un cementerio, con suciedad, tumbas, árboles espeluznantes y niebla...Espera, ¿qué es ese ruido?, Adivinare son ¿zombies?.-Dijo Joey estaba caminando hacia atrás ahora, sin temor de que ocurriera algo espantoso mientras hablaba con su cita; Ni siquiera notó que el Purgatorial Sage salía de la niebla.

Así que mira Kaiba, apuesto a que no hay nada aquí, sólo debemos encontrar el camino a la habitación de al lado y salvarnos de este aburrimiento.

Alguien gritó desde detrás de Seto y sus ojos salieron disparados desde el Purgatorial Sage hasta la conmoción, el resto de su grupo los había seguido y señalaban al monstruo del duelo parado justo detrás del perro. Maldita sea. Seto había desviado la vista y el estaba programado para teletransportarse dentro de la niebla en áreas aleatorias, pero desaparecía cuando la primera persona que lo vio rompió el contacto visual.

Joey gritó y se retorció donde estaba, pero no había nada allí. No hay nada allí. Dijo, innecesariamente.

Siempre diciendo lo obvio. Comentó Seto a su vez.

¡Ciérralo!.- Joey pareció desconfiar de la pequeña multitud que los había seguido.-Vamos, vamos a encontrar la ó a Seto por la manga y luego lo arrastró, probablemente solo quería estar a solas con él.

Espera, ¿Qué es eso, viste algo en la niebla?.-Nunca había escapado del aviso de Seto que a Joey le gustaba alardear, pero se asustó fácilmente.

Seto no respondió, no había oído un sonido, pero podría ser una serie de cosas.-Creí ver ... Ni siquiera sé, ¿sabes qué, vamos a cambiar de dirección, Kaiba? ¿Kaiba?.-Seto sonrió, se había alejado deliberadamente de Joey hasta que la niebla lo había tragado. No importaba; Joey era tan fuerte que Seto no podría perderlo.

¿Kaiba?

Seto retuvo una risita.

¡Eres tu!

Se oyó un movimiento repentino procedente de la dirección de la voz de Joey.

Seriamente Kaiba, esto no es gracioso. Pensé que estábamos en una cita ... ¿Kaiba?".-Seto deseaba que el perro dejara de gritar su nombre de esa  
manera, no importaba lo obtusos que fueran los demás, o cuánto su sentido de la moda desempeñaba un papel en su imagen social, si Joey seguía gritando su nombre.

¡Ahí estas!.-Algo en la niebla avanzaba ... lejos de Seto.-¡Vamos! Joey gritó.-¡Nyaa, no eres Kaiba!

Carajo Seto necesitaba ponerle un bozal, sólo para callarlo. Éste era su parque, cuan ingenuo era el perro, en serio.

Pero por supuesto Joey no había agarrado a Seto; Él había tomado la muñeca de un joven adolescente con el pelo azul.

Uh, lo siento, pensé que eras otra persona.- Joey soltó la muñeca del hombre. Seto se quedó lo suficientemente lejos y el adolescente para ver el intercambio juego.

El tipo no parecía demasiado molesto por la repentina manipulación; Levantó la cabeza lentamente, tomando gradualmente en consideración la presencia de Joey. Era más bajo, probablemente sólo un par de años más joven.

Vine aquí con mis amigos ...

Sí, yo de alguna manera logré perder a mi amigo también.-Joey dijo que la última parte un poco demasiado fuerte para ser sincero.-Pero, ¿estás bien? Pareces un poco exaltado.

Estoy bien, creo que he perdido la noción del tiempo, he venido durante la gira por la mañana y no he podido encontrar a ninguno de mis amigos desde entonces.

Err, probablemente ya están esperando por ti.

No, no me dejarían atrás, no son así, son mis amigos.-Su tono era tan abrumado que Seto lo observó mientras continuaba.- ¿Crees que me dejaron?

No, por supuesto que no.-Joey ahora estaba apaciguando al adolescente.-Probablemente esten con los de seguridad.

No. Les dije que no me iría sin ellos Hey, dijiste que perdiste a tu amigo también ¿Por qué no hacemos equipo, podemos encontrar a nuestros amigos  
juntos?

Joey pateó un poco de tierra por ahí. .-Sólo hay una táctica de miedo. Apuesto a que Kaiba riega el suelo sólo para hacer el aire húmedo.-Joey rió nerviosamente, y continuó pateando la tierra con su zapato.

Detente, lo estás molestando.-Dijo el adolescente, empujando un poco a Joey.

¿Él?.- Joey miró hacia abajo; Había estado pateando la tierra en una de las tumbas más obvias.

¡El!

¡Bájate, baja, baja!.-El joven adolescente cayó al suelo donde Joey había estado de pie y puso su oído a la tierra. ¡Oh, lo has hecho ahora! ¡Está molesto!

Mira, a menos que Kaiba tenga cuerpos enterrados.- Joey no terminó su oración porque el chico de cabellos azules saltó y empujó sus brazos al aire, corrientes magentas volaron de sus manos hacia la tumba. Inmediatamente el suelo empezó a vibrar, las tumbas se estremecieron y zombies apabullados empujaron y se arrancaron de sus montículos a través de la habitación.

¡AHHHH!

Seto no pudo evitarlo; La mirada en la cara del perro era inestimable, Seto rió entre dientes.

Te lo juro, Kaiba, ¡puedo oírte reír.-Joey se acercó a él y Seto estaba apostando que iba a tener un sermón, pero cuando el perro llegó a él hizo una pausa y le dio a Seto una mirada cariñosa.

Vamos, vamos a ver qué más me tienes reservado.-Joey se dio la vuelta y Seto siguió un paso hacia atrás cuando el Conductor de Cráneo hizo su aparición y un grupo de fantasmas desintegrados se acercó a ellos.

¡AHHHH!.-Joey gritó, agarrándose fuertemente a su brazo, y Seto rió en voz alta.

Demonios Kaiba, casi tuve un ataque al corazón cuando el Dragón Doomkaiser comenzó a moverse en esa pequeña habitación, quiero decir, sabía que eras malvado, pero eso está en otro nivel.

La casa encantada viajó a través del cementerio que conduce al interior de una gran mansión, la mansión en sí estaba cerrada por lo que tenían que encontrar la puerta del sótano y, finalmente, explorar la mazmorra de la mansión.

Ellos eran perseguidos de la casa hasta lo que parecía ser un bosque oscuro donde un dragón los había estado esperando. Por supuesto todo el asunto era sólo un edificio adaptado con pisos acomodados uno encima del otro, pero los actores con guión realmente hizo el viaje vale la pena.

¿Cuándo tuvo tiempo de hacer eso?.-Dijo Joey interesado

Esto fue por diversión, planeé los detalles la primavera pasada, sobre todo durante las conferencias de Chrono, además de que toda la tecnología es externa, así que no es nada comparado con los VR que he estado desarrollando. Un especial de Halloween, aunque sinceramente el plazo había sido un poco estrecho.-Dijo Seto recordando en voz alta

Espera, en serio no ignoraste la clase de la Sra. Chrono, esa maestra es conocida como la Wicked Witch of Expel".

Ella sabe mejor que nadie que no debe de meterse conmigo y yo soy un estudiante de honor por lo que ella no tiene la autoridad para expulsarme.-Dijo encogió de hombros

Si pero...

Por favor, ella es una vibora de dos caras que está descaradamente enamorada de sí misma, sus acciones ni siquiera tienen el engaño del sistema educativo detrás de ellos, y ella vino a mí en la primera semana de estar en su clase, por supuesto Ella no aceptó bien el rechazo, así que yo,  
estoy trabajando en mi computadora portátil mientras ella hablaba de sí misma en clase, no era un problema

Así que ¿Puede ella incluso hacer eso?

No enseñar una clase, aparentemente.

No, no, quería decir, ¿hacer un pase a un estudiante?

No. Legalmente, lo que le recordé ... ¿Por qué estás sonriendo?

Por nada.

Piensas que tienes tanta suerte de tener una cita conmigo.-Dijo Seto

La sonrisa de Joey se ensanchó tanto que vio sus dientes.

Sí, eso suena bien, tú eres el soltero más elegible de la ciudad.

Seto volvió esas palabras en su cabeza. Había un artículo de la revista que había enumerado los hombres más disponibles de Domino, y como multimillonario a cargo de su propia compañía, una mansión, y apenas cualquier familia para luchar por la herencia combinado con su juventud, y la continua garantía de éxito, Seto Había sido la primera selección para el año. Y también por eso Seto no confiaba en la gente. Todo el mundo tiene un objetivo.

¿Por eso querías ir a esta cita? .- Preguntó Seto, Joey apartó la vista y jugueteó con las manos.

No, sólo sé que aprecio cuando llegan cosas buenas, no soy totalmente estúpido, ¿sabes?

Hn.-Seto no estaba satisfecho con esa respuesta, pero pasar por la casa encantada interactiva tomó casi el mismo tiempo que ver una película y ahora el parque estaba cerrando.

Toneladas de gente se agolpaban para salir, lo que significaba grandes multitudes ruidosas. En la gran multitud la conversación dejó de ser una opción, por no hablar de los autobuses también estaría lleno de gente.

Seto se desaceleró, no estaba ansioso por unirse a las masas, y Joey igualó su ritmo sin quejarse.

Aún así, no tardó mucho en que la multitud se abriera paso a través de las puertas, con Seto y Joey en el remolque. En el otro lado había una  
gran zona de cemento, donde la gente podía alinearse para entrar en el parque, y ahora donde podían esperar mientras los autobuses se llenaban en masa.

Seto pensó que Joey iba a empujarlo a una de las líneas, pero en su lugar agarró la manga de Seto y lo sacó de la multitud.

Vamos, vi un banco detrás de algunos arbustos de esta manera, es un poco fuera de la vista de los autobuses, pero un lugar mejor para esperar a la multitud a fino.

Seto dejó que encabezara el camino, aunque por supuesto sabía dónde estaban los bancos. Además de la puerta principal, tenía un par de zonas de estar a un lado para que la gente tenga una cierta variedad en lugares de encuentro.

Se sentaron y las cosas se volvieron inmediatamente incómodas. Seto podía decir que Joey no podía decidir una distancia aceptable entre ellos, peor, la sonrisa tenía ese toque de tristeza de nuevo.

No parece que hayas dormido mucho anoche.- Seto extendió la mano y acarició su pulgar contra el rostro de Joey, justo debajo de su ojo, pero se alejó de su toque. Sin embargo, fue una mejora de antes.

¿Es muy obvio?

Seto dejó caer su mano sobre su regazo.

Esto es lo que querías, un recuerdo, no te enojes ahora que lo has conseguido

Sí.-Joey bajó los ojos.-Gracias Kaiba, realmente me divertí hoy.

Parecía que quería decir más, pero mantuvo la boca quedaron sentados en silencio, y ambos miraron en cualquier parte menos el uno al otro.

Um...¿Kaiba?

Sí.-Se volvió para mirar al perro.

¿Podríamos tomar las manos de nuevo?

Seto evaluó al perro, discutió diciendo que no, pero se encogió de hombros. Una última vez. Abrió la mano y la fresca mano de Joey entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. No estaba sudoroso esta vez, pero tal vez eso se debía a la frescura en el aire ahora que el sol se había puesto.

¿Puedo ...- Joey se acercó más.-¿Puedo apoyarme en ti?.- Seto estaba a punto de decir que no a eso también, pero nuevamente optó por no decir nada; El rubio había estado agarrando su brazo todo el día de todos modos. Joey contuvo el aliento y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Seto, cuando no lo apartó dijo.

Gracias, lo digo en serio.

Seto miró al borde de la multitud que aún estaba a la vista y escuchó la respiración de Joey. El perro no dijo nada más y no tuvo ganas de empujar al rubio. Pero cuando oyó que el aliento de Joey cambiaba a un sueño relajado, Seto se movió y apoyó la cabeza en el, olía a miel y cáscara de limón. Se sintió tranquilo y contento.

Mañana el perro estaría fuera de su vida.


	3. Final del Contrato

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"¡Oh, Rayos, Kaiba, despierta, todos los autobuses se han ido!-Seto se despertó con un arranque./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"¿Por qué te quedaste dormido también?, es casi medianoche./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"El pánico de Joey hizo que Seto se despertara en un instante y lo primero que registró fue la ausencia del perro a su lado. Joey estaba mirando el reloj exterior cerca de la parada del autobús./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Oh...los autobuses no vienen aquí mucho después de que el parque se ha cerrado.- Siguió mirando el reloj como si tuviera todas las respuestas.-Y ahora es casi medianoche. El rubio lanzó una mirada furtiva a la manera de Seto, luego miró el reloj de nuevo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-Sólo puedo llamar para que nos recojan. Seto señaló./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"¡Lo sé!.-Dijo golpeando con su pie el suelo de la frustración./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"De acuerdo, ¿cuál es el problema?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Ah, um.- Joey todavía no se había calmado.-... Nuestra cita está a punto de terminar.".-Seto levantó una ceja./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Nuestra cita va a terminar y bien.- Joey se puso un poco tímido; "... Tengo otra petición, pero yo no esperaba preguntarlo así y esto es tan incómodo. Volvió a mirar el reloj, claramente un poco aterrado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Seto bajó del banco y se puso de pie junto a Joey. El perro bien podría decirlo; No era como Seto no había sido complaciente a sus caprichos todo el día./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Después de hoy, voy a hacer todo lo posible para acabar con mis sentimientos, voy a tratar de no mirarte, o pensar en ti, y no hablaré contigo a menos que sea necesario. Me diste algo muy especial, y me di cuenta de que esto es todo lo que voy a conseguir. Sólo, sólo tengo una pequeña Petición y eso será todo, lo prometo.-El rubio inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para que sus flequillos se cubrieran los ojos y aplaudía como si rezara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Joey/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"¡Un beso!.- Seto no pudo evitarlo; Sus ojos se lanzaron hacia los labios de Joey./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Sólo un beso, por favor, y puedes olvidarme. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Eso era lo que el perro seguía diciendo una y otra vez. Como si pudiera ser tan fácil de olvidar. ¿O tal vez para el sería?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Me niego.-Dijo Seto enfadado/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Ah, ya veo.- Los ojos de Joey volvieron al reloj, ya pasaban de la medianoche./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"La cita ya ha terminado, ya has hecho suficiente, yo estaba... siendo codicioso,gracias Kaiba, gracias por estar conmigo hoy En serio ... Hoy ayer, fue más de lo que podía soñar ... Yo Tengo mucha suerte". La voz de Joey se agrietó así que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.-Ah, eh, ya que la cita ha terminado.-Dijo, sobre su hombro.-Sólo voy a caminar a casa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Justo así, estaba saliendo de la vida de Seto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Seto ni siquiera sabía que se había movido, pero en un instante tenía sus brazos envolviendo alrededor del perro por detrás, podía sentir las lágrimas goteando a su mano y silenciosos sollozos del cuerpo de Joey que estaba presionado contra el suyo. Seto quiso aclarar lo que quería decir, pero lo que salió de su boca fue/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"¿Tú también lloraste anoche?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Realmente me gustas mucho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Seto giró a Joey y lo besó. No mucho tiempo, no lento, no profundo. Apretó los labios contra los de el y se alejó demasiado pronto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Lo siento.-Dijo Seto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Joey rompió el apretón de Seto y le dio una cachetada en la mejilla, él miró a través de las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro; Se limpió con rabia, entornando los ojos en el proceso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"No te disculpes, no te atrevas a sentir lástima por mí, no debería haberle pedido que hicieras eso, es culpa mía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Sólo Joey se volteo para seguir adelante/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"No me hagas sentir aun mas miserable.- Empujó a Seto y luego corrió hacia la oscuridad con sabe qué tipo de plan medio cocido se formó para llegar a casa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Seto tocó su mejilla y luego corrió tras él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"¡No es por eso que dije que lo siento Joey, ven aquí!.-Maldita sea Seto diciendo que lo siento era apocalíptico en sí mismo, pero nunca sospecharía que lo diría y sería golpeado por el problema/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Joey fue rápido y decidido a mantenerse fuera del alcance de Seto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"¡No!-Él gritó, y si algo empezó a correr más rápido, sabiendo que Seto venía por él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"¡Maldita sea! Seto había pasado un año deliberadamente sin perseguir al perro todo para llegar a esto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"¡Joey, para!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"¡No!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Pero las piernas de Seto eran más largas y agarró el brazo de Joey y lo detuvo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Detente.-Seto habló en ese tono tranquilo que usó cuando ordenó a alguien que le obedeciera, se detuvo. O se congeló. Estaba seguro de que el perro estaba más sorprendido de que Seto lo hubiera perseguido, en lugar de estar dispuesto a hacer lo que Seto quería./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kaiba, estoy tratando de salir con algo de dignidad, ¿me has visto llorar?, me voy a enojar, si me viste, así que déjame ir.-Volvió a mirar el suelo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"No lo entiendo, tú ganaste, te voy a dejar solo, así que déjame ir/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Seto tiró a Joey hacia él y lo besó de nuevo. Esta vez fue más que un rose, tiró del labio inferior de entre los suyos y mordió suavemente, disculpándose, y justo cuando estaba a punto de alejar el pensamiento mejor y lo besó de nuevo. Era bueno, maravilloso incluso, pero Seto quería más. Los labios de Joey sabían salado y Seto los lamió hasta que pareció que se había tragado las lágrimas del perro, pero la boca de Joey nunca se abrió; En vez de eso trató de alejarse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Seto la apretó pero no fue suficiente y Joey logró alejarse lo suficiente como para cuestionar lo que Seto estaba haciendo y luego Seto saqueó la boca del perro. Joey pasó de ser flexible en sus manos a ser determinado con su lengua, como si no estuviera dispuesto a dejar que Seto se saliera con la suya y no quisiera dejar que Seto se retirara. No podía obtener suficiente. Esto es lo que sentía al besar a Joey, y sinceramente, era más de lo que Seto pensaba que podía ser un beso. Perdió la noción del tiempo, y sólo cuando lo había empujado con éxito, se dio cuenta de que se habían derrumbado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"¡Que demonios!.-Al parecer, el primer empujón no fue suficiente, porque Joey miró fijamente a Seto y lo empujó de nuevo, sólo por buena medida. Su rostro con lágrimas estaba furioso y después de una mirada de absoluta incredulidad trató de levantarse, pero Seto agarró su muñeca y lo tiró hacia abajo. Se estrelló con su puño de repuesto balanceándose, sorprendiendo a Seto, pero fue lo suficientemente rápido para agarrar el puño antes de que pudiera conectarse con su rostro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Con la muñeca en una mano y el puño apretado en la otra, Seto sostuvo al luchador Joey en su lugar delante de él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Solo escuchame.-Dijo Seto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Joey se mordió el labio y parecía listo para enfurecerse, llorar o correr, en cualquier orden. Ninguno de los cuales parecía que se sentaría en silencio con Seto el tiempo suficiente para arreglar este lío./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"La expresión de Joey no se hizo más legible, se torno oscura y Seto estaba seguro de que pensaba que el multimillonario se burlaba de él. Demonios, ¿tal vez? Ni siquiera Seto sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sólo que, a pesar de toda su crueldad en los negocios, el nervio de Seto nunca había flaqueado. Pero ahora estaba nervioso. Soltó el puño de Joey y se echó hacia atrás, aún sujetando la muñeca en caso de que pensara volver a correr./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Tendría que explicar, se dio cuenta Seto. Pero no así. Necesitaba asegurarse de que el perro no se fuera. Maldita sea Seto jalo a Joey hacia adelante directo a su pecho, giró al perro para que ahora estuviera sentado entre sus piernas, mirando hacia la misma dirección, con sólo luces apagadas iluminando el camino./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Oh no, no sé lo que estás pensando, pero eso no está sucediendo.- Joey empezó a esforzarse de nuevo, y le dio un codazo en las costillas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"¡Ya basta Joey!.-Seto lo apretó usando sus piernas y brazos para restringir sus movimientos.-Pasaste el día entero asegurándote de tener este feliz recuerdo de una cita conmigo, y ahora, ¿qué, ya no te importa ?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"La cita ha terminado, ya no tienes que ser amable conmigo y no quiero estar aquí mientras vuelves a ser un asno"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Solo siéntate y ¡ESCUCHA!.-Seto frunció el ceño/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Joey estaba obviamente mirando el poste de luz en la distancia, aunque ninguno de los dos podía ver a los demás. El "no" pesaba entre ellos. Pero estaba tranquilo y no trataba de liberarse; todavía. Seto no era lo suficientemente ingenuo como para confiar en que se quedaría sin ofrecer algo de pelea/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Haz esto y extenderé la cita.-Joey trató de dar la vuelta, pero Seto apretó de nuevo su agarre y el rubio no pudo manejarlo. Pero ... ¿el contrato? Seto debió decir algo bien porque parecía más confuso que enojado. Eso fue un progreso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"No estaban frente a mucho de nada; La valla lateral del parque estaba a su izquierda, el camino que los autobuses habitualmente ocupaban a su derecha, y los faroles se oscurecen en la distancia por delante. Seto apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del rubio y Joey se puso rígido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Déjame ir.-Dijo Joey pero Seto pudo decir que la vehemencia había dejado su voz y que su resistencia se debía a los nervios. Era como había dicho: todos los pretextos de ellos llevarse bien por el bien de llevarse bien habían desaparecido; El plazo se terminó. Pero Seto lo prefería de esta manera, como un cachorro rebelde, y lo apretaba más fuerte. ¿Cómo conseguir lo que quería?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"No te besé por lastima.-Seto dijo en el cuello del cuello de Joey./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Esto no era lo que Seto había planeado. No se había preparado para tener esta discusión. Fue dificil./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Te besé porque," te quiero", y quiero extender el contrato."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"¿Quieres decir sólo para el mundo ... hoy?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"No./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"¿Más de un día ... quieres hacer una cita de prueba por ... una semana? Porque quiero eso, lo harí, simplemente no sé si podría manejar .../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"No lo es lo que tenía en mente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"No te entiendo.-Joey intentó mirar a Seto, pero Seto se apretó.-¿Qué es sonido?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"El corazón de Seto comenzó a golpear, ¿de verdad iba a ponerlo en movimiento? Podría aplastar la posibilidad para siempre ahora; Esta fue su oportunidad de alejarse. Había planeado marcharse. Esto no era un contrato de negocios, en aquellos que él sabía exactamente lo que quería./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"En esto no lo sabía, o lo hacía, pero siempre había sido imposible; Algo que no vale la pena el riesgo porque no podía perder su tiempo persiguiendo algo tan inalcanzable como Joey Wheleer/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Pero ahora su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que el perro pudo haber oído. Seto nunca había considerado la posibilidad real de salir con el perro porque las implicaciones comerciales de Joey le gustaban eran abisales. Fue sólo gracias al hábito intestino de Seto de tomar las cosas que él quería que le impulsó a contratar la cita, porque si una cita era lo suficientemente bueno para el perro, sería suficiente para él también. Pero no fue así./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Podría perder esto. Y no quería perder lo que fuera. La mejor manera de no hacerlo era ser honesto, pero Seto era una basura por ser honesto. ¿Por qué se estaba abriendo al perro? Joey podía destruir todo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"No quiero que salgas de mi vida, y estaría inmensamente molesto si pudieras olvidarme tan fácilmentebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- La honestidad selectiva contó, Seto estaba seguro. No era una declaración de sus afectos, pero Seto pensó que estaba cerca./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Quieres decir algo para mí.-Joey parecía perplejo. -Eso es lo que escribiste en el contrato, ¿eso es lo que querías?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Y por eso me disculpé.-Con esa confesión, Joey se desinfló en sus brazos. Toda la rigidez y la tensión se agotaron de él y Seto se contentó con permitir que esa revelación se sentara con ellos y no dijera nada más./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"¿Quieres decir que no me quieres fuera de tu vida, pero estabas seguro ... y ahora has cambiado de opinión, no cambias de opinión nunca, no lo entiendo, estás diciendo que logré impresionar ¿Y hoy quieres salir conmigo, en serio, conmigo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Seto se mordió el labio. Había estado enamorado de Joey durante mucho tiempo. Dos años. Bueno, un año enamorado, otro soñando a Joey bajo su piel. O tal vez era sólo ahora que lo amaba, y el año pasado fue el enamoramiento. Sinceramente no lo sabía, simplemente sabía que no podía actuar en consecuencia. Fuera lo que fuese, lo enterró. Sería mejor, para todos, para él, para Joey, para su compañía, si Seto dejara de lado sus sentimientos. Él nunca logró tener éxito en hacerlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Realmente le gustaba en un factor romántico nunca había sido una opción. Joey no tenía ninguna razón para gustarle, rayos, Seto intentó asegurarse de eso. Empujó y empujó, pero el perro siempre regresaba. Además, había sido descarado en su interés por las niñas y no podía ser visto tratando de persuadirlo de otra manera, incluso si era posible, lo que Seto había estado seguro de que no era el caso. Su orgullo ... su orgullo no habría aceptado que lo rechazara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Sé que dije que había estado esperanzado que podría suceder, que te gustara ... pero estaba mintiéndome tu no, no lo harías hace mucho tiempo lo aclaró No consigo eso."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Seto contuvo un gemido. ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?! Tenía un millón de razones que se repetía a sí mismo como un mantra siempre que pensaba en el, ninguno de los cuales era menos válido ahora. Como jefe de empresa menor de edad, no podía ser visto como un valor atípico débil o arriesgado, y revelar un enamoramiento de la escuela secundaria a un compañero sería nada más que inescrupuloso para la imagen de su empresa. La idea de que podría ser fácilmente influenciado por su libido adolescente animaría a la oposición a actuar, y sus accionistas dudarían de su juicio. En el peor de los casos, todo el truco sería superado con él saliendo como gay./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"En el mejor de los casos, donde su imagen pública no fue dañada, una persona tan normal como Joey se convertiría en un blanco de la caída de Seto, no sólo sería fácil de manipular, sino que también era crédulo. Incluso Mokuba, que compartía el mundo de Seto, había pasado algo de su vida creciendo en él, había caído presa de una multitud de estratagemas y sabía desconfiar de otros motivos a través de la experiencia real./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Ignorando lo poco dispuesto que estaba Seto a permitir que alguien más cercano a su corazón, que era un gran obstáculo en sí mismo, tampoco podía soportar la idea de que la autoconciencia de Joey era absolutamente abismal. El perro lucharía contra cualquier precaución que Seto haría y sólo tomaría una oportunidad para que alguien aprovechara esa debilidad en el lado de Seto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Todo esto era cierto incluso ahora, todas las razones que él sabía existían para evitar que Seto lo intentara, sería difícil para él, y malo para su compañía, e incluso podría destruir a Joey. O el podría destruirlo,pero el corazón era una cosa confusa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Porque ahora, Seto no podía dejarlo ir. Joey estaba en realidad, de buen grado, en sus brazos. Seto apretó más, respirando el olor de miel y cáscara de limón. Si hubiera dejado pasar esta oportunidad, sería el que fuera un tonto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Seto había pensado honestamente que le había pedido una cita por una broma enfermiza. El perro era hetero. Tal vez había captado los sentimientos de Seto y quería burlarse de él, pero a medida que su cita progresaba ya no parecía ser el caso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Así que Seto pensó que quizás seríabr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /posible que el perro lo quisiera, pero si pudiera gustarle tan fácilmente, seguramente sería fácil que los sentimientos del mutante desaparecieran con la misma rapidez. Incluso Joey pensaba eso. Y Seto no podía apostar su compañía y todo lo que había logrado en la chispa fugaz de los afectos de Joey./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Además, todavía estaba tratando de envolver su cerebro en torno al hecho de que cuando dijo que le gustaba que realmente lo decía de una manera romántica y sexual. Simplemente no parecía probable. Y las cosas improbables normalmente no eran ciertas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Esto tenía que ser una trampa. Así funcionaba el mundo. Cualquier cosa que fuera demasiado buena para ser verdad no lo era./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"¿Kaiba ?,¿podría ser que tú?.- Joey se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro .-¿Sjentas lo mismo? Yo te quiero./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Seto no podía decirlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Siempre había disfrutado de la cara llorosa de Joey, así que desconcertó sentir un dolor en su pecho al verlo ahora. Todo era un lavadocontradictorio y estaba confundido. Solo di no. Déjalo ir. Sigue con la vida .../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"¿Quizá sólo un poco?.-La confianza de Joey estaba disminuyendo y Seto podía sentir que el cuerpo del rubio se tensaba de nuevo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Hubo una pausa, pero en algún momento Seto había abierto su boca y dijo:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Sí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;"El mundo no entró en combustión. Y eso fue sorprendente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Joey se movió en sus brazos tan rápido que rompió a través del asimiento de Seto, en un rápido movimiento empujó a Seto al suelo. Los ojos de Joey eran maravillosos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Sí, ¿te gusto?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"No me hagas volver a decirlo.-Kaiba dijo, sin estar acostumbrado a ser consciente de sí mismo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"La sonrisa de Joey era increíblemente amplia. Se inclinó sobre Seto y tomó el lado de la cara de Seto, la mirada de asombro se intensificó cuando/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Seto no apartó las manos. Seto estaba seguro de que Joey pensaba algo así como: «¡Mira lo que puedo hacer!». Se inclinó sobre Seto, una sonrisa deslumbrante curvando sus labios, y allí estaba de nuevo, esa sensación que le hizo golpear el corazón salvajemente en su pecho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Y entonces los labios estaban sobre los suyos y Seto estaba tirando lo más cerca que podía, porque una parte de él había estado esperando por esto; La sensación de su cuerpo, el deseo puro que irradiaba de él, el abandono en el beso que él nunca había sabido antes y no podría conseguir bastantes de. No quería dejarlo ir. A la mierda todo. No iba a dejar que se fuera. Lo quería demasiado. Se daría cuenta de esto. Podía tenerlo todo. Su compañía, su familia ... amor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Joey se apartó, mordiéndose el labio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Di que te gusto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Ya lo dije.-Seto frunció el ceño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"En realidad no lo dijiste.-Joey aclaró, adivinando lo que Seto estaba pensando./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Yo ...-Seto se puso en marcha, pero las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta. Él quería esto, lo hizo, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que si lo decía entonces sabría y no habría vuelta atrás./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Si quería a Joey demasiado ¿por qué pensó en decirle a Seto que se diera cuenta de lo difícil que era para el? La realidad brilló./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Aquella y la brillante sonrisa de Joey cayeron en un pesado ceño, y el perro que estaba encima de él de repente se sentía insoportable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Seto empujó a Joey y se levantó sólo para darse el tiempo de ordenar sus pensamientos. Se sacudió la manga de la camisa más de lo necesario y luego miró al perro, que no se había molestado en levantarse y extendió la mano./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Joey la tomó, parecía inseguro una vez más, pero le permitió a Seto levantarlo sin embargo. Joey era un desastre. Su rostro necesitaba un buen lavado, su cabello era despeinado por las manos itinerantes de Seto, y su ropa, que había sido meticulosamente seleccionada en capas elegantes, estaba arrugada y sucia. Aún así, esta monstruosidad desordenada de un perro callejero parecía perfecto y honesto y era lo que Seto quería más./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Si estaba siendo fiel a sí mismo, entonces no podía negar que quería en verdad a ese ridículo perro, pero decir que le gustaba Joey era demasiado embarazoso. En vez de eso, apartó la vista y murmuró/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Tu alteras mi ritmo cardíaco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Joey frunció el ceño y luego dio una sonrisa traviesa que Seto estaba seguro de que pensaría a menudo. "Yo altero tu ... ritmo cardiaco." Dios mío, eso fue aún más embarazoso que decir "me gustas". Seto se mordió la lengua. Claramente, cuando se trataba de asuntos del corazón, Seto no debía hablar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"¡Genial!.-La mano de Joey bombeó el aire.¿Así que estamos saliendo ahora? ¿De Verdad?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Sí.-Seto confirmó, deseando lamentar el impulso, pero descubriendo que no./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"¿De Verdad?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Sí.-Seto sonrió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"¿Por cuanto tiempo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Para Siempre o hasta que lo estropees./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"¡Hey!.-Joey estaba claramente muy contento de hacerlo.-¿Por qué crees que voy a ser yo el que lo estrope?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Porque probablemente te des por vencido.-Eso no era un pensamiento que Seto quería tener, y sin permitirse nunca pensar tan lejos, no tenía lugarbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /para almacenarlo. En cambio, Seto extendió la mano y tiró a Joey hacia otro beso. Porque podía. Porque, lo quería, ahora mismo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Pero ahora ¿Es suficiente? Debe poner a su empresa en riesgo por un momento tan fugaz .../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Se separaron y Joey inmediatamente exclamó/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"¡Oye, tu frente está arrugada!.- Luego se inclinó hacia delante y alisó la piel entre las cejas de Seto con un largo dedo. "Besarme no es tan malo, ¿verdad?.-Seto sintió un lado de su labio peculiar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Creo que es increíble, en realidad.- Seto alcanzó de nuevo a Joey, deseando la corrección de esto para calmar sus pensamientos, pero Joey dio un paso atrás./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Es genial que me quieras besar, de verdad que lo es, pero ya me resulta difícil creer que quieres esto ... yo ... y no quiero ser la razón por la que haces ese rostro/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Ah. ¿Se suponía que Seto debía ser honesto aquí, o sofocar la inseguridad de Joey? ¿O tal vez debería cambiar de tema? O traer algo más ¿urgente? Todavía tenían que llegar a casa ... ahora era una oportunidad tan buena como cualquiera de mencionar eso. Excepto, que Joey siempre fue sincero, y ya parecía harto porque Seto no podía ser tan honesto y directo como su peero. Y quería quedarse en este momento por el mayor tiempo posible, a pesar de que Seto se estaba desgarrado por dentro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"No entiendo por qué quieres salir conmigo.- Dijo por fin, con voz firme.-No soy bueno en ser honesto, y priorizo mi empresa por encima de todo, excepto por Mokuba, e incluso entonces no lo veo lo suficiente. Yo estoy ocupado todo el tiempo que incluso cuando No estoy, estoy estresado, no soy... un compañero ideal, no me gusta la noción de amigos, mi idea de familia es sesgada, y yo realmente no me preocupo por las cosas o las personas que no me afecta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Estabas pensando que ... de nosotros dos ... ¿tú eres el que se queda corto?.- Las cejas de Jonouchi desaparecieron detrás de su franja.-¿Lo dices en serio?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Oye.-Advirtió Seto, sin gustarle que los rasgos que admitió, aunque fueran buenos para los negocios, fueran deficiencias en las relaciones. No estaba a punto de que se burlaran de ellos. Pero la incredulidad se mantuvo en el rostro de Joey que estaba casi congelado cómicamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Seto atravesó su cerebro para averiguar qué le importaba a él. ¿No me diga que está pensando en ese artículo de los solteros más elegibles? Joey lo miró y no lo negó. Seto suspiró./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Esa basura sólo toma en cuenta tres cosas: que soy exitoso, rico y soltero. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con mi capacidad para hacer feliz a alguien más? A menos que el dinero te haga feliz, entonces sería más que suficiente , Obviamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Woah, espera. ¿Ahora estás preocupado por mi felicidad?.- Joey parecía asombrado.-¿No estás diciendo seriamente que tu único punto bueno es el dinero?.-Seto se abstuvo de responder. Pero ... hizo una pausa , pero ... hizo una pausa otra vez, perdida por las palabras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"¡Pero tú, maldita sea, Seto, no es tan complicado, ya me gustas, sólo quiero estar cerca de ti, y creo que eres increíble como tú, y sabes qué más ... tú haces correr mi corazón también-Seto dio un paso atrás; Esto no funcionaría después de todo,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"No lo entiendes, no voy a unirme a tu grupo de amigos, y no tendré mucho tiempo libre, y no estoy acostumbrado a leer la gente o preocuparme por alguien que no sea Mokuba- La excepción a la que ya está Joey y Seto había demostrado que había leídoal perro todo mal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Simplemente no hago relaciones./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Joey estaba tranquilo, mirando sus zapatos de nuevo. Los mismos zapatos que llevaba en la escuela, los que él había mirado fijamente cuando Seto le hizo rogar por la ocasión de esta fecha. Luego alzó la mirada y había fuego en sus ojos, empujó a Seto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"No entiendo lo que estás diciendo, Sibr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /es que te gusto, entonces es suficiente para mi.-Se apretó fuertemente la camisa de Seto y se acercó.-Puedo esperar a que me dejes entrar, o acostumbrarme a tenerme alrededor, o lo que sea siempre y cuando eso es lo que quieres, porque quiero estar contigo ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Era fácil romper el asimiento del perro en él; Seto chasqueó las manos y dio otro paso atrás./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Estoy diciendo que estoy feliz de que te guste, pero realmente estoy ocupado y que siempre estaré ocupado ..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Joey le dirigió a Seto una mirada nivelada y dio un paso hacia delante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"¿Me estás advirtiendo, o diciéndome que no estamos saliendo después de todo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"¿Estás bromeando?-Seto lo agarró y lo empujó en un apretado abrazo, deseando eliminar la distancia entre ellos, pero no estaba seguro de cómo. Quería ser honesto con el y todo salía mal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Te quiero.-susurró en la otra oreja./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Joey levantó los brazos y se acurrucó más en el abrazo de Seto, suspirando satisfecho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Bueno, bueno, déjame ver si he entendido esto bien, ¿Crees que necesito tu atención constante? No, gracias, tengo muchos amigos para entretenerme y no planeo olvidarlos, y si, Cuando tienes tiempo, quieres pasarlo solo conmigo, probablemente voy a estar bien con eso Además, cuando me gradúe tendré un trabajo también y luego ambos estaremos haciendo un esfuerzo por hacer tiempo El uno para el otro, así que ya sabes, simplemente no serás tú. Espero que seas tolerante con mis horas, sin importar qué lugar tan malo termine yo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Seto rió suavemente y revolvió el cabello de Joey, sin dejar de soltarlo. Lentamente, una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en la cara de Seto. ¿Cómo podía olvidar que el podía manejar lo suyo? Que sería lo suficientemente brusco como para no presionarlo alrededor de las cosas, o dejar que crecen venenosas. Realmente era lo que Seto quería... Pero ¿ser incapaz de dar prioridad a los socios que creó la mayoría de los problemas en las relaciones?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"¿Seto?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hn, ¿qué pasa?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"¿Esto significa que soy especial?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Estaba seguro de que no quería decirlo de esa manera frágil, y estaba igualmente seguro de que el rubio sabía la respuesta. Pero lo había preguntado, así que Seto se desprendió de el y tomó el rostro de Joey, acercándose, maravillado de que esta vez no se sintiera nada incómodo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Demasiado.- susurró, y cerró la distancia entre ellos. Seto fue incapaz de resistirse a la forma en que no podía obtener suficiente de los besos de Joey. Estaban un poco necesitados, un poco desesperados, pero completamente determinados y fuertes. Ellos eran adictos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Siento que estoy soñandobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Susurró Jonouchi mientras se separaban./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Seto sonrió al ver que Joey estaba un poco inseguro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Vamos, voy a llamar a mi chofer. Seto dijo, antes de que pudiera detenerse. Honestamente, estaba un poco asustado de que este era el único momento que se sentiría tan perfecto con el, así que quería retrasarlo. Pero la piel de Joey se estaba enfriando, y parecía agotado por el llanto. Sus ojos se estaban hinchando de nuevo. Seto llamó a Roland mientras lo mantenía cerca. A pesar de que el intercambio era corto, Joey se había puesto cómodo apoyándose en él. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Le dije que lo veríamos en el camino./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Ugh, ¿no podemos esperar aquí? Joey se quejó, notablemente cansado ahora que ya no peleaba con Seto. Pero Seto le dio un pequeño tirón y vino de buena gana./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Seto tenía la sospecha de que si esperaban, Joey se sentaría cómodo en el bordillo y cedería a su agotamiento, como había hecho en el banquillo,antes de que Seto lo hubiera llevado a través de una montaña rusa emocional. Sería mejor mantenerlo activo hasta que llegara el coche. Y tal vez Yugi tenía razón; Él no debe empujar a su cachorro demasiado duro. Si se sentía desgastado después de hoy, su cachorro debe estar agotado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Supongo que si nos tomamos de las manos, realmente no me importa. Joey dijo, un poco petulante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Seto sonrió, sólo un poco, y apretó su mano, luego se inclinó sobre él mientras caminaban. Calidez y fuerza, eso es lo que él podría dar abr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /su cachorro emocionalmente agotado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Oye, Seto.-Susurró, acallado quizás por el silencio de la noche, o dispuesto a enturbiar en voz alta la calma que se había establecido entre ellos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Sí, ¿Joey?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Realmente estamos saliendo, ¿verdad?.- Joey estaba apretando la mano de Seto; Como si temiera que se le escapara entre los dedos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Sí.-Dijo, y su resolución se hizo absoluta. No volvería a adivinar esta decisión. Cuando llegaron a la acera pública, Joey apenas había pronunciado una palabra, aunque parecía disfrutar de su contacto físico. Según lo prometido, Roland los estaba esperando con el auto de Seto. Roland sabía que se quedaba en el asiento del conductor, consciente de que a Seto no le gustaba cuando tenía que esperar a que Roland caminara por el coche, ni la idea de que el dinero le hacía incapaz de manejar las puertas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Como Seto abrió la puerta del coche para su novio y lo instó a entrar en el coche caliente pensó que había ahora una tercera razón. Caminó hacia el otro lado y se sentó; Joey se metió de inmediato en el asiento del medio y se apoyó en Seto tal como lo hizo en los bancos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Seto encontró que no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sus dedos estaban en el cabello de su novio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Tendremos que hablar de reglas básicas, ya que soy una figura pública, pero eso puede ser una discusión para otro día, así que por ahora, esta relación tendrá que permanecer entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Bueno murmuró , no puedo esperar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Tampoco puedo.-Seto sonrió al oír tardó mucho Joey en dormir, con Seto pasando sus dedos por su cabello./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Había sido un deseo secreto suyo, y se sentía extrañamente logrado al poder hacer algo tan privilegiado. Él había pensado que nunca llegaría a tocar el cabello del ojimiel, no nunca. Seto apartó suavemente un mechón de pelo rubio de la cara y lo metió detrás de la oreja, y luego apretó el rubio con fuerza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"No era así como esperaba que terminara la noche./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Era mejor./p 


End file.
